A coups d'hémoglobine et de caféine
by Laemia
Summary: Vanitas est un Faucheur, chargé de guider les morts jusqu'à l'Au-Delà. De son côté, Riku, après avoir réchappé miraculeusement d'un accident, gagne le don de voir les fantômes... Et développe une légère obsession pour un garçon pas tout à fait mort, ni vivant. Vaniku, humour noir.
1. Chapter 1

Hellow ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui. Je prépare cette fic depuis un bon moment, alors je suis bien contente de pouvoir enfin la partager avec vous. ^^

Elle est terminée, logiquement, donc je ne devrais pas trop vous faire attendre pour la publication (une à deux semaines, je pense).

 **Avertissement** : Certains sujets "graves" comme le décès et d'autres choses, seront ici traités avec légèreté et humour, parfois de façon un peu absurde. Je comprends que certains lecteurs puissent ne pas être à l'aise avec ça et je leur conseillerais donc de passer leur chemin. Je ne pense pas avoir écrit de choses trop horribles, mais on ne sait jamais.

 **Bêta-lectrice** : SisYa-Wa

* * *

« Putain ! »

Vanitas frappa la vitre du distributeur d'un violent coup de paume. La machine fit un bruit assourdissant, mais aucun miracle ne se produisit et le filet de café continua de couler dans le vide, faute d'un gobelet pour contenir le tout.

« Je déteste ce truc ! s'exclama-t-il. Il me fait le coup à chaque fois.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes ? demanda Xion, assise à une petite table, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

-Parce que, répliqua le jeune homme. Et puis j'me fais chier. Y'a jamais personne qui meurt dans ce trou paumé ou quoi ?

-Viens t'asseoir » soupira doucement son amie.

Il obtempéra en grommelant, se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle. Franchement, avec tout le fric qu'il perdait dans cette foutue machine à café, ils avaient largement de quoi en commander une nouvelle ! Ou bien un distributeur de chips, tiens, pour ce que ça changeait.

Ses doigts pianotèrent un moment sur la table blanche, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir et s'adosse au dossier de sa chaise, blanche, pour observer avec un intérêt tout relatif le mur… blanc. Comme tout ce que se trouvait dans ces locaux.

Tu parles d'un putain de cliché. Soi-disant qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu sacré ou une connerie comme ça, il fallait que tout soit immaculé, même la salle de repos des employés. Ca commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Malheureusement, il n'exerçait pas un métier dont on démissionnait facilement...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, d'ailleurs ? marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Xion. T'as fini ton service, non ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules sans le regarder, souffla un peu sur la volute de fumée qui s'échappait de son thé, juste pour le plaisir de la voir se dissiper.

« Que ce soit ici ou chez moi, hein... »

Il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. N'empêche que lui, il aurait préféré être chez lui. Il s'emmerdait tout autant, mais il avait moins l'impression d'être daltonien à cause de tout ce blanc.

« T'as qu'à prendre un chat. » suggéra-t-il, juste comme ça.

Xion émit un petit rire sans joie.

« C'est ça. Tu sais comment sont les animaux avec les gens comme nous.

-Justement, c'est plutôt drôle de les voir s'enfuir à toute vitesse, nan ? déclara Vanitas, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

-Mouais. »

Il fronça les sourcils, la dévisagea quelques instants sans qu'elle ne relève les yeux. Depuis quelques temps, sa collègue paraissait mélancolique, voire carrément triste. Ca arrivait à beaucoup de Faucheurs, et Vanitas pouvait bien comprendre ça.

« Tu songerais pas à disparaître, par hasard ? » questionna-t-il sur un ton léger, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Pas de réponse. Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'une de ses connaissances partait. Sauf que là...

« Fais comme tu veux, mais bon, c'est un peu con, non ? »

La jeune femme soupira à son tour, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur leur supérieur hiérarchique.

De grande carrure et chef général de pas moins de douze secteurs, Saïx terrifiait la plupart de ses subordonnés. Et pour cause, mieux valait ne pas le mettre en colère, si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il vous hurle dessus, bien qu'il paraisse plutôt paisible en temps ordinaire, juste un rien grognon.

Xion se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, en employée modèle. Vanitas, lui, évitait de le provoquer, plus par flemme de l'avoir à dos que par véritable crainte. De toute façon, il trouvait la réaction des autres clairement exagérée. De quoi un mort devrait-il avoir peur, hein ?

« Accident de bus, rue du Saule. » annonça l'homme en costard-cravate, toujours aussi bavard.

Les deux autres Faucheurs s'entreregardèrent une demi-seconde avant que Xion ne lève les paumes en l'air, déclarant innocemment :

« J'ai fini mon service ! »

Son collègue retint l'insulte qui lui picotait le bout de la langue. Certes, une journée sans aucun mort dans leur secteur s'avérait interminable, mais un accident – ou quelconque événement provoquant le décès simultané d'une dizaine d'êtres humains – relevait de la pure corvée.

Au programme : des dizaines de fantômes, affolés, criant, pleurant, ne se rendant même pas compte de leur état avant de baisser les yeux vers leur propre cadavre, et, au milieu de tout ça, un Faucheur qui tentait de les rappeler à l'ordre en les calmant : « _Monsieur, s'il vous plaît... Non, n'essayez pas de vous ranimer, vous êtes mort, ça ne sert à rien ! Non, mais restez là ! Hey, faut suivre la lumière ! Par ici !_ »

Ajoutez à cela le tact naturel de Vanitas, et vous obteniez un beau merdier.

« Rue des Saules, c'est pas le secteur d'Axel et Roxas ? tenta-t-il auprès de Saïx.

-Non.

-C'est juste à la limite, alors.

-De toute façon, ils sont déjà occupés ailleurs.

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui. »

 _Genre._

Le jeune homme finit par se lever d'un air maussade tout en lançant un regard noir à Xion, qui se foutait discrètement de sa gueule, son petit sourire d'emmerdeuse imprimé sur la figure. Elle était plus douée que lui pour ce genre de choses – ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait davantage l'exercice. Il lui glissa un regard agacé avant de partir, ainsi qu'un :

« La prochaine fois qu'il y a un attentat à la bombe pendant ton service, compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

-Ce n'est jamais arrivé, s'amusa Xion. Et ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Qui sait ? »

* * *

Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Ca l'était rarement, d'ailleurs. Enfin quoique, des fois quelqu'un de pas trop moche crevait sous la douche de manière pas trop sanglante... Non, ça n'arrivait jamais, en fait. Ou du moins, pas à lui. Ceux qui glissaient sous la douche, c'étaient souvent des petits vieux qui se levaient trop vite, ou bien des femmes battues et, dans ce cas-là, leur tronche tuméfiée faisait peur à voir.

Bref. Accident de bus, donc. Beaucoup de sang, beaucoup d'agitation – aussi bien de la part des vivants que des morts – beaucoup de pleurs des deux côtés également. Lorsque Vanitas débarqua, certaines âmes venaient de découvrir leur corps mutilé, si bien que personne ne fit réellement attention à lui. A l'avant du bus, un homme d'affaire chauve à l'air imposant faisait une crise d'hystérie comme un enfant de cinq ans. Quoiqu'on en dise, décéder pouvait réellement vous changer un homme, et souvent pour le pire. Des âmes figées dans le temps pour toujours, mon cul

Une femme passait de vivants en vivants pour tenter de les secouer, leur demander s'ils la voyaient, leur hurlant de répondre, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle trouva enfin un autre mort, qui tenta de la calmer du mieux qu'il put étant donné son propre état d'hébétude. Un petit garçon tentait d'appeler sa mère inanimée – assommée mais pas morte, contrairement à lui. Ambiance.

Soudain, Vanitas s'aperçut qu'on le fixait.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme visiblement un peu plus vieux que lui, qui se cramponnait à un siège – morceau de siège en fait – comme si le véhicule pouvait encore se faire percuter. Son corps sans vie gisait pas très loin de là, avec pas mal de blessures superficielles. Du sang commençait même à coaguler dans ses cheveux argentés, au niveau de la tempe, et son bras était tordu dans un angle que la plupart des gens n'envisagerait même pas, même si Vanitas avait déjà vu pire.

Enfin, celui-là restait présentable, et plutôt pas trop mal dans son genre. Vu la stupeur gravée dans ses iris turquoise – et, sans déconner, qui a des iris turquoise, à part dans les jeux vidéos ou les mangas ? - il devait l'avoir vu débarquer de nulle part, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il ne devait même pas totalement piger qu'il venait de mourir.

Vanitas aurait bien entamé la conversation : ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec un type aussi mignon – d'ailleurs, dommage qu'ils ne recrutent pas pour le moment, Là-Haut ! – et c'était toujours agréable. Quoique, de son vivant, Vanitas n'avait jamais été bavard même avec ceux qui lui plaisaient, mais, eh, encore une fois, c'était dingue toutes les choses dont mourir pouvait vous faire prendre conscience.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le temps manquait pour ça.

Saïx l'avait en effet prévenu un peu tard et les pompiers débarquaient déjà. Dans quelques instants, ce serait encore plus le chahut et il serait impossible de rassembler toutes les âmes. Il aurait alors un malus sur son salaire si une ou plusieurs d'entre elles s'égaraient, ou même, si l'une d'elle décidait de rester sur Terre de son plein gré. Pas très juste, comme système, selon lui, mais ça avait le mérite de motiver les Faucheurs à bien faire leur boulot.

Il frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des morts sur lui, mais ça n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté, vu le vacarme ambiant.

« Ok, génial... marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Oh, eh, les accidentés ! Ouais, c'est à vous que je parle, les... Bah, tous ceux qui peuvent m'entendre, en fait. Oh ! »

Une femme transgressa son espace vital et lui enfonça ses ongles manucurés dans les épaules, les yeux fous.

« Ma fille ! hurla-t-elle. Ma fille est inconsciente là-bas ! Monsieur ! Elle ne répond pas ! Vous êtes médecin ? »

Et vas-y qu'elle le secouait comme un pruneau ! Le Faucheur considéra un moment l'option de lui mettre une gifle. A la place, il lui saisit les poignets.

« Madame, votre fille va bien. Contrairement à vous, en fait. Vous êtes morte, comme tous les putains de fantômes en crise d'hystérie, là... »

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre. On pourrait croire que mourir vous donnait accès à un calme et une sagesse infinie... _Pouah._ Tu parles.

Il se détourna ensuite d'elle et tapa à nouveau dans ses mains. Cette fois, quelques esprits se tournèrent vers lui. Il décida donc d'ouvrir le Portail. Beaucoup n'y entreraient sans doute pas, mais tant pis...

Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, hein ! De toute façon, il ne possédait pas les compétences sociales pour calmer une foule excitée comme ça, et Saïx le savait très bien !

« Allez, tous les gens qui voient ce Portail, entrez dedans ! Vous venez de mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les gens de Là-Haut vous expliqueront ça mieux que moi... Sérieux, si vous restez ici, votre sort sera pire. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous remettre de vos émotions après ! »

Ca lui prit une bonne demi-heure pour faire entrer un nombre conséquent de fantômes dans l'Au-Delà. Oh, il la méritait très sérieusement, cette augmentation...

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le fantôme du beau jeune homme de tout à l'heure – le seul qui paraissait calme parmi cette bande d'ahuris, d'ailleurs. Ou bien trop hébété pour comprendre, allez savoir.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez celui-là... _Oh._

Lorsque le spectre fit mine de pénétrer le Portail, ce dernier se referma d'un coup sec. Le type haussa ses jolis sourcils argentés.

« Ah, désolé mon grand, lui annonça Vanitas avec un sourire. Il semblerait que ton temps ne soit pas venu, au final. »

Il était un peu déçu, personnellement, mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme si les Faucheurs pouvaient avoir une quelconque vie sentimentale. En tout cas, aucun n'avait jamais essayé avec un mortel, à sa connaissance.

L'autre le fixait toujours, sans paraître comprendre. Vanitas soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries...

« Là, tu vois ? »

Il désigna l'enveloppe charnelle du jeune homme, plus loin. Des ambulanciers tentaient de le réanimer et réussissaient visiblement dans leur tâche.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner près de toi-même, on sait jamais. »

Parfois, les âmes qui s'éloignaient trop de leur corps ne pouvaient plus le regagner, entraînant un coma irréversible, tandis que leurs âmes erraient sur Terre pour toujours.

Le type ouvrit la bouche.

« Mais... protesta-t-il faiblement.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Et... Est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Finalement, il avait l'air un peu débile.

Néanmoins, il finit par aller s'asseoir en tailleur près de son corps inanimé. Après un dernier regard en direction de Vanitas, l'âme disparut, tandis que le jeune homme reprenait doucement conscience.

* * *

Riku ouvrit les yeux, aspirant une grande goulée d'air dans la foulée. Il entreprit de se redresser avant que des mains fermes ne le forcent à s'allonger.

« Ne bougez pas, monsieur, vous êtes mal en point. Restez tranquille. »

L'image de son corps mutilé lui réapparut très clairement. Puis, le bus, l'accident... Et deux yeux dorés, qui le fixaient.

Il voulut se tourner mais on l'empêcha à nouveau de bouger. Rah, il fallait qu'il sache ! Tant pis s'il provoquait davantage d'hémorragie internes, hein. Ca se soignait, non ? Peine perdue... Les secouristes le crurent en crise de panique et lui bouchèrent davantage la vue.

Bizarrement, il n'éprouva qu'une vague douleur lorsqu'on le souleva pour le transporter sur une civière. Ah, de la morphine, peut être ? Il n'avait pas senti l'aiguille, non plus...

Mais il se sentait mieux. Bien mieux, même. L'accident ? Oh, pff, une broutille, non ? Une chose subsistait néanmoins à la lisière de son esprit...

Sur le trajet jusqu'à l'ambulance, il put tourner la tête. Et là, il le vit de nouveau. Le garçon.

Les mains dans les poches, le sourire nonchalant, il se tenait au milieu des débris de l'accident comme s'il voyait cela tous les jours. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, et Riku ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un... Un quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que tout devint noir autour de lui.

* * *

Une bonne chose de faite, se dit Vanitas, une fois qu'il eut quitté le carnage.

Oh, il allait se faire tuer, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Après tout, il avait mis pas mal de temps, et il ne savait pas si toutes les âmes avaient finalement réussi à passer la porte. Et pourtant, rien que le fait d'être venu à bout de cette corvée relevait de l'exploit. Mais, eh, c'était son job, après tout !

Bon. Mieux valait qu'il évite Saïx pendant un moment. Peut-être oublierait-il miraculeusement de lui remonter les bretelles ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos des employés, où il trouva Xion en train de lire un magazine automobile. Axel et Roxas se trouvaient là aussi, chacun avec un café à la main. Cette vision l'agaça tellement qu'il les snoba violemment.

« Tiens encore là, toi ? l'interpella-t-il en s'asseyant dans le siège d'en face.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'ennuyais chez moi » répliqua sa collègue.

Vanitas s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins du fauteuil avant de répliquer :

« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre mes heures de service. Je suis crevé.

-Mmoui, non. »

 _Prévisible_. Il se mit à bâiller.

Les Faucheurs ne dormaient pas. Cependant, la fatigue physique pouvait quand même se faire sentir, et rester au repos pendant quelques temps pouvait aider à l'éliminer. Ca ou bien les boissons caféinées.

Vanitas aimait beaucoup la deuxième solution, n'en déplaise à la machine vicieuse et perfide présente dans le coin de la salle de repos.

« C'est pas humain d'envoyer un seul agent sur un lieu de carnage, sérieusement ! râla-t-il. J'suis pas doué pour ça, en plus.

-T'as dû le faire un bon nombre de fois pourtant, non ? questionna Axel, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Même pas. J'ai seulement cinq ans de service, j'te rappelle. Enfin à peu près. »

Déjà cinq ans qu'il était mort. De façon stupide, en plus. A l'époque, ses prétendus amis l'avaient emmené en randonnée après les examens de fin d'année, histoire de « se changer les idées ». Il avait eu beau protester que, _bordel_ , il ne voulait vraiment pas passer l'été à crapahuter sur les flancs de montagnes, peine perdue.

Evidemment, un accident étant vite arrivé, il avait fallu que ce soit pour sa pomme. Il espérait qu'ils s'en mordraient les doigts toute leur vie, ces fumiers.

Quoique, la mort lui allait plutôt bien. Il ne vieillissait pas, ne dormait pas, n'avait pas besoin de manger et, en dehors de ses heures de boulot, avait la paix la plus totale pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement pour lui, de nouveaux jeux vidéos sortaient régulièrement. Non, vraiment, c'était pas mal, malgré de légers inconvénients.

Le fait que tous les animaux le fuyaient, ou son travail pourri, par exemple.

Au pire, lorsqu'il en aurait assez de jouer les guides touristiques pour fantômes, il pourrait toujours choisir de laisser son âme s'envoler et mourir pour de bon. Un jour, peut-être. Après tout, les Faucheurs de plus de deux siècles étaient rares. Ils finissaient par s'ennuyer, déprimer, ou bien par ne plus réussir à s'adapter au monde qui les entouraient.

« En tout cas, personne n'a intérêt à mourir dans mon secteur, cet aprèm.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas les tuer ? Ah ah !

-Ta gueule, Axel... Non, en fait, explique-moi un truc. »

Il se tourna vers lui et Roxas, et leur pointa un index accusateur devant le nez.

« Comment ça se fait que la machine à café soit si docile avec vous et si cruelle avec moi ? »

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Tu dois pas avoir de chance, c'est tout, hypothétisa Roxas. Elle ne dysfonctionne jamais, d'habitude. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'suis maudit, soupira-t-il.

-Meuh non... » déclara gentiment Xion en se penchant pour lui tapoter la tête.

Il esquiva vivement son bras.

« Arrête ça ! grogna-t-il.

-Oh, la la... Ta mission s'est mal passée ?

-C'était chiant, expliqua Vanitas. Comme d'hab', des imbéciles qui hurlent et courent partout. J'vous jure. J'en ai pas fait tout un foin, moi, quand j'me suis retrouvé en bouillie au pied de la falaise, si ? Bon. Ah, et puis il y avait ce mec... Il a été sauvé in extremis, au final, mais il avait l'air très bizarre. Tout calme et tout. Il me fixait étrangement. Je sais pas s'il lui manquait un neurone, ou quoi…

-Il est peut-être tombé amoureux de toi, hasarda Xion avec un demi-sourire.

-Ah, ah, très drôle. »

Ah, ah...

* * *

Il était tombé amoureux. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Mais...

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Riku ne cessait de ressasser ces deux questions dans son esprit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital.

Quelques semaines après l'accident, il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, après s'être réveillé d'un énième rêve étrange.

Récapitulons.

Comme tous les soirs, il rentrait de son nouveau job en bus. Un événement banal, somme toute. Là, il avait réussi à trouver une place assise, ce qui relevait déjà un peu du miracle. Et après… Il ne se souvenait pas bien. Une grande secousse l'avait délogé du siège, le bus avait dérapé, le monde s'était retourné, et puis...

Il avait mis un moment à reconnaître son propre corps, étendu par terre et inconscient. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il avait passé à le regarder, tentant de ne pas totalement perdre l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève enfin les yeux. Et là...

Là, il avait vu ce jeune homme apparaître comme par enchantement avec ses cheveux désordonnés et ses yeux étonnants, les sourcils froncés. Et le monde s'était figé, un peu, soudain, comme si tout retrouvait alors un sens.

Il l'avait observé tout du long, avait à moitié compris les événements et…avait ensuite tenté de recoller les morceaux.

En gros, il était brièvement mort, mais pas totalement. Ce qui lui avait permis de voir cet être étrange, qui avait guidé les autres fantômes à travers un tunnel blanc...

Qui était-il ? Un ange ? Ou autre chose ?

Toujours était-il que son image ne voulait pas quitter l'esprit de Riku, quoiqu'il fasse.

Il aurait pu se poser tout un tas de questions métaphysiques sur l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre, mais même pas. Ce garçon l'intriguait encore davantage que le sens de la vie elle-même.

Pourtant, Riku s'était toujours considéré comme une personne rationnelle, avec les pieds sur Terre, et bien ancrés. Il avait fait des études d'architecture, récemment terminées, et menait une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale – malgré ce que les conservationnistes trouveraient à redire de son orientation sexuelle, mais là n'était pas la question.

Il avait un boulot, un appartement, des amis, des parents et un frère. Il ne croyait en rien d'autre que la science, et encore, en émettant parfois des doutes. Bref, monsieur tout le monde, dans la fleur de l'âge.

Evidemment, une personne telle que lui ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre. Et encore moins à ceux qui incluaient des anges ou autres êtres fantaisistes et terriblement beaux.

Autant dire que depuis ce jour-là, son esprit rationnel prenait très cher. Comme si son cerveau avait subitement décidé de se scinder en deux : d'un côté, son réalisme de tous les jours, et de l'autre... tout le reste.

Et par-dessus tout, une obsession : il fallait qu'il le revoie.

Soudainement, il eut pitié de ses pauvres pieds endoloris et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, avant de porter un index à ses lèvres. Il n'avait déjà plus d'ongles à ronger. Pfff... Allez, il n'allait tout de même pas se suicider, ce serait stupide...

Sans compter, que, même une fois revenu à la vie, il avait pu le voir le fixer de son regard brillant, à l'autre bout de la rue, alors que les pompiers l'emmenaient dans l'ambulance. Et personne d'autre n'avait semblé le remarquer.

Hum...

Cela lui donnait une idée.

* * *

Vous êtes restés jusqu'au bout ? Parfait ! Et donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? Aimé, pas aimé ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le second chapitre ! Merci pour votre accueil, d'ailleurs.

Petite parenthèse pour ceux qui lisent ma fic _Comme le ciel s'effondre_ : je recommence doucement à m'y mettre. La publication n'est pas prévue tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Désolée encore pour cette attente monstrueuse. Et à vrai dire, ce Vaniku est supposé me faire gagner du temps, ah ah ah. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet !

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Vanitas se réveilla. Métaphoriquement parlant, s'entend. Disons plutôt que la sonnerie de son réveil le fit revenir subitement à la réalité.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa manette, hésita. Il ne pouvait pas sauvegarder à ce stade du jeu, et gagnait trop peu pour se permettre le luxe de laisser la console en pause toute la journée.

« Eh, merde... »

Saïx allait le tuer s'il – non, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'utiliser cette expression. Il ne pouvait plus mourir, il fallait qu'il se rentre ça dans le crâne.

Bref, Saïx lui passerait un savon s'il arrivait à nouveau en retard. Ou pire. _Xion_ lui passerait un savon.

Vanitas n'aimait pas Saïx, et il ne passait pas la moitié de sa non-vie en salle de repos à lire des magazines débiles avec lui. En plus, il avait développé une sorte d'insensibilité aux gueulantes, quelque part durant son adolescence. Si Xion lui faisait la tête, en revanche, ses journées devenaient pénibles. Et même la machine à café semblait de son côté à elle, dans ces moments-là.

« Merde ! » répéta-t-il.

Il grogna, éteignit l'écran et fila se préparer un café. Techniquement, la substance ne faisait aucun effet à son corps miraculeusement fonctionnel, mais c'était psychologique. Des années d'habitude durant sa vie mortelle, et à présent il ne pouvait plus s'en passer même dans la mort.

Et puis, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une vraie personne.

Tout en buvant sa substance magique, il parcourut son appartement miteux du regard. On pourrait penser que bosser pour l'Au-Delà pourrait vous offrir une paie décente. Puisque les Faucheurs ne devaient ni manger ni dormir, les Supérieurs ne jugeaient pas très important de leur offrir plus d'un Smic. Conneries, tout ça.

Ils devraient former un syndicat, tiens. Les droits des travailleurs non-vivants.

Sauf que personne n'en avait rien à battre, sans doute.

Une fois que le sacro-saint Café se fut réduit à une vague tâche tout au fond de sa tasse, Vanitas entreprit d'enfiler des vêtements propres et sortir de son chez lui.

Dans l'ascenseur, il croisa un voisin qui ne lui accorda pas un regard. Au rez-de-chaussée, le concierge peu amical lui marmonna un vague bonjour à travers sa moustache épaisse. Vanitas, encore moins amical que cela, lui répondit par un grognement. Ce n'était qu'à cause de ce vieux concierge miteux qu'il faisait semblant d'aller travailler tous les matins. Les gens étaient tellement fouineurs que, si on ne le voyait pas sortir de chez lui en semaine, on se demanderait d'où il tenait sa paye. Vu qu'il était censé ne plus exister, il préférait éviter une investigation du syndicat des Voisins Curieux.

Une fois dehors, Vanitas se fondit dans la foule et attendit de disparaître aux yeux des passants, qui ne le remarqueraient même pas. Ensuite, il se téléporta dans l'Au-Delà. Pendant leurs heures de boulot, les Faucheurs s'effaçaient aux yeux des vivants, mais leur redevenaient visibles une fois leurs heures terminées. Ainsi, ils pouvaient vivre une vie relativement ordinaire, hormis qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, ne dormaient pas, ne vieillissaient pas et déménageaient assez souvent. C'était comme de vivre, sans les contraintes qui s'y accrochaient, en gros. Pourtant, certains trouvaient encore le moyen de se plaindre...

Xion assurait le travail de nuit, lui le travail de jour, dans leur quartier attitré. Des fois, leurs heures de boulot se chevauchaient et ils pouvaient discuter un peu. Comme maintenant, lorsqu'il la trouva dans la salle des employés, un verre de jus d'orange à la main.

« Bonjour.

-Salut. Bien passée, la nuit ?

-Une vieille dame morte dans son lit. Elle a été compréhensive.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Vanitas. J'suis trop jaloux. »

Sa collègue haussa les épaules.

« J'aime encore mieux être sur le terrain qu'ici toute seule… »

Il aimait bien Xion – et c'était un miracle, car de toute son existence, il avait rarement apprécié les personnes avec qui on le forçait à cohabiter. Ils parlaient peu, mais ils se comprenaient la plupart du temps, malgré leur divergence de caractères. C'était confortable de bosser avec elle, et l'existence de Vanitas serait sans doute beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliquée s'il devait supporter quelqu'un d'autre à longueur de journée comme ça.

« Oh, déprime pas, va, lui lança-t-il. C'est la vie, on se fait chier parfois. »

* * *

Riku se faisait chier.

Ses parents l'avaient envoyé garder sa grand-mère, qui « ne se sentait pas bien ». Bien sûr, le jeune homme étant majeur, vacciné et diplômé, n'était techniquement pas obligé de les écouter, mais la poigne maternelle continuait d'exercer son emprise aussi bien sur lui que sur son frère.

Néo vivant à l'étranger et ses parents se rendant chez des amis en ce samedi après-midi pluvieux, il ne restait que lui pour s'atteler à cette tâche. Et sa mère savait où toucher pour le faire culpabiliser lorsqu'il râlait où traînait des pieds.

Sa grand-mère, donc, s'était plainte d'avoir mal aux jambes et de ne plus pouvoir marcher correctement. Riku était arrivé en même temps que le médecin de famille, qui avait prescrit à la personne âgée certains antidouleurs aux noms compliqués.

Et qui avait dû se taper le chemin sous la pluie jusqu'à la pharmacie ? Boum.

Oh, Riku aimait sa grand-mère, autant qu'on puisse aimer une personne contre laquelle on n'entretenait aucune rancœur et qui, de surcroît, avait été une figure familière pendant – à peu de choses près – toute sa vie. M'enfin, à part ça...

Il l'avait donc écoutée se plaindre avant que la vieille dame ne sombre dans un sommeil profond et bruyant.

Et à présent, Riku attendait.

Evidemment, l'image de son obsession du moment – l'ange aux cheveux noirs, ou quoiqu'il puisse être – traversait parfois son esprit, mais il avait déjà épuisé toutes les réflexions qu'il puisse émettre à son sujet.

Riku étant quelqu'un d'intelligent (et ayant suffisamment d'amour propre pour le reconnaître, ce qui le faisait parfois passer pour un narcissique aux yeux de certains), il avait compris beaucoup de choses par lui-même.

Premièrement, ce jour-là dans le bus, il était mort, du moins pendant quelques minutes avant que les sauveteurs ne le ramènent à la vie, l'empêchant de franchir cette porte lumineuse – le Paradis ? Autre chose ? Une salle d'attente avant sa réincarnation ? – et que les autres « fantômes » avaient franchi, non sans mal.

Deuxièmement, le garçon qui avait ouvert le Portail, celui que Riku n'avait pas lâché du regard pendant toute son expérience « de l'autre côté », n'était pas humain. Mais ce qu'il était, alors là...

La Bible parle d'anges, et c'était vrai que l'autre en avait la beauté, quoique pas un air si innocent que ça. Puis, Riku n'avait jamais été religieux au sens propre du terme. Il était agnostique en fait, c'est-à-dire en gros « peut-être que Dieu existe, peut-être que non, mais aucune religion ne me convient vraiment ». Ce point de vue l'aidait grandement à accepter tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Cette hypothèse mise à part, il gardait comme beaucoup de gens cette image du Faucheur, le squelette armé d'une faux et vêtu d'un ample cape, ce qui ne collait pas non plus tout à fait. Il avait également lu quelque chose sur l'Ankou, une légende celtique qui raconte que le dernier mort de l'année se charge de ramasser tous les autres durant une année entière. Là, en revanche, il ne savait pas trop... Des tas de mythes de différentes cultures faisaient référence à un être similaire. Il touchait un truc, mais comment en être absolument _certain_?

Comme pour répondre à sa supplique, _il_ apparut à côté de lui.

Par _il_ , comprenez bien sûr, _Lui_.

Il venait d'apparaître, sans fard ni effets spéciaux, sans « plop » ou autre bruit annonciateur, sans grande lumière descendue des cieux. Juste lui, magnifique, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux d'ambre, ses longs cils, son air vaguement ennuyé parcourant la pièce.

Et il aperçut Riku, fixa son regard sur lui, fronça les sourcils...

« Euh, on se connaît non ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche sans répondre, trop abasourdi pour ne serait-ce que formuler quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de manquer de sang-froid à ce point. S'il avait eu toute sa raison à ce moment-là, il se serait détesté de cette inertie stupide, mais cette réflexion arrivera sans doute plus tard.

« Ouais bon, tu m'as l'air bien vivant en tout cas, donc t'es pas la priorité. Bonjour, madame. »

Madame ? Quoi madame ? Il avait les cheveux longs, mais... Oh, attendez une minute.

Son regard parvint à quitter le visage ennuyé de l'autre pour se poser sur le canapé, et il voyait sa grand-mère en double. Ou plutôt, deux fois sa grand-mère. Comme s'il avait bu ou qu'il regardait une mauvaise 3D.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre la situation. Le cadavre de sa grand-mère, paisiblement endormie – en apparence – sur son fauteuil. Et, la forme légèrement transparente, qui se déplaçait lentement, l'air hagard, perdue. Elle aussi fixait le garçon nouvellement apparu.

« Êtes-vous un ange ? » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton admiratif et craintif à la fois.

Riku percuta. Sa grand-mère venait de mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne remarque rien. Il s'en serait donné des claques !

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne ronflait plus depuis un moment déjà...

* * *

Le présumé _ange_ leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, au moins avait-elle compris qu'elle venait de mourir... Mais c'était d'un banal ! S'il avait reçu une pièce chaque fois qu'on lui avait dit cette exacte phrase, mot pour mot...

« On peut le voir ainsi, répondit-il. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer la situation ?

-Est-ce que ça fera mal ? demanda la vieille dame.

-Vous êtes déjà morte, soupira Vanitas. Le plus dur est passé, non ?

-Mamie... »

Leur attention à tous les deux fut happé par le jeune homme bien vivant et pas du tout mort qui les voyaient tous les deux, Fantôme et Faucheur, alors qu'ils n'appartenaient plus à la même dimension que lui. Vanitas croisait rarement des personnes dotées de ce don. En général, cela arrivait aux gens qui avaient, l'espace d'un instant, fait partie de ce monde des morts...

Oh, il se souvenait ! Il s'agissait du mec de l'accident de bus, quelques semaines plus tôt ! Toujours aussi charmant, d'ailleurs, mais il avait un boulot à régler avant de lui faire la causette.

« Tu me vois ? » demanda la grand-mère à son petit-fils.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé... marmonna-t-il. J'aurais dû...

-Mais non, enfin... soupira-t-elle. C'est cet idiot de médecin qui m'a tué par son incompétence. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas un souci musculaire... Bon, tant pis, j'imagine.

-Euh, d'accord... Pardon, je ne vois vraiment pas quoi te dire... »

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Des tas de personnes aimeraient avoir cette chance, et toi tu ne trouves rien à dire ? Décevant. Quoiqu'il en soit, dépêchez-vous ! J'ai des horaires à respecter, moi. »

Le type le regarda vraiment bizarrement, à nouveau dans cette stupeur muette, avec quelque chose comme de la déception dans le regard. Et puis, il parut se rendre compte que Vanitas n'était pas sa priorité dans l'instant et se retourna vers la défunte.

« Je dirais à maman que tu n'as pas souffert. Et tu vas me manquer, et...

-Pas la peine de te forcer, ohlala ! s'exaspéra la vieille. Mon heure est venue, c'est tout, Riku. Tu n'y peux rien.

-Tu le prends plutôt bien, fit remarquer ledit Riku en haussant un sourcil.

-Je suis une vieille dame, fit la femme en haussant les épaules. Oh, à ce propos, je pourrais rajeunir, là où je vais ? Mon mari ne va pas me reconnaître ! »

Elle s'était tournée vers Vanitas, avec un air absolument affolé. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Il recevait souvent des questions de ce genre, mais ne pouvait y répondre que par énigmes. Il avait toujours détesté ne pas savoir, mais depuis qu'il était mort, la question le frustrait encore plus. Et paradoxalement, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller satisfaire sa curiosité...

« Eh bien, en fait, je ne peux pas vous en parler... Pas devant _lui_ , ajouta-t-il avec une œillade entendue vers le jeune homme. Mais mes collègues vous diront tout ça très vite. Si vous vous dépêchez.

-Oh bien sûr... Eh bien, au revoir, Riku. J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas avant longtemps.

-Moi aussi, mamie, moi aussi...

-C'est un merveilleux don que tu as là.

-De ? Ah ! Je ne sais pas. »

Il avait clairement l'air mal à l'aise. Il ne tenait pas ce « don » depuis très longtemps. Ce devait être le premier esprit qu'il voyait, et il devait garder un air sûr de lui. Car sa grand-mère venait de mourir et qu'il voulait se montrer rassurant ou une connerie du genre, sans doute. Vanitas ne compatissait pas, mais il comprenait l'embarras du mortel.

Lui, à sa place, aurait peut-être pété un plomb et lancé deux ou trois objets. L'image de la machine à café s'imposa à lui, par analogie, et un rictus amusé franchit ses lèvres, qui ne passa pas inaperçu – néanmoins, Riku se contenta d'un regard en coin.

« Hum. Bref. Tu devrais... Y aller, non, mamie ? »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le fantôme de mamie disparaissait dans le même portail lumineux auquel Riku avait échappé auparavant. Le cadavre de mamie, en revanche, demeurait sur le canapé, pâle et froid. Le garçon ne la suivit pas.

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup, pour Riku. Il passa une main moite à travers sa chevelure, souffla un bon coup. Il ne se sentait pas triste. Plutôt bien sonné.

Elle était morte, et ils s'étaient faits leurs adieux comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps ! Certes ils n'avaient jamais été proches, mais... Oh...

Et l'ange était là. L'ange était resté - pour lui ? L'ange était... semblait bien différent de la personnalité qu'il lui avait imaginé. L'ange le fixait de son regard hautain et de ses yeux à tomber par terre. Et puis l'ange s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, juste à côté de lui. Riku se retint de le toucher pour s'assurer de sa réalité.

L'ange prit la parole, d'un ton à moitié ennuyé et à moitié méprisant :

« C'est marrant comme on se retrouve, non ? »

Tout d'un coup, il paraissait un peu plus normal. D'une beauté frisant le surnaturel, mais humain malgré tout. Riku reprit un peu de contenance – peut-être également qu'après un moment pareil, il ne pouvait que trouver banal ce qui s'ensuivrait.

« Je... Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous êtes, au juste ? questionna-t-il, pas sûr de savoir comment le formuler.

-Eh ben... La vache, je sais même pas si j'ai le droit de le dire ou non.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que dans mon boulot, on nous donne pas réellement de mode d'emploi. Je devrais leur en parler. De ça et de la création d'un syndicat.

-Euh...

-Oui, bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, soupira Vanitas. De toute façon, tu as bien vu ce que je fais. Je viens guider les esprits des morts vers l'endroit où ils doivent aller. C'est bien, ta grand-mère a pas posé trop de questions. J'aime bien les vieux. Ils s'attendent à mourir, alors ils font pas trop de foin, souvent. »

Il était bien loin de l'idée que Riku s'était fait de lui, à vrai dire. Dans son attitude, dans sa voix, sa manière de dire les choses, il semblait tellement, désespérément humain.

« Vous n'êtes pas un ange, donc ?

-T'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, soupira-t-il. Non. Je suppose que c'est un nom qu'on peut nous donner, mais j'aime pas ça. Je m'appelle Vanitas. Tu es Riku, c'est ça ? »

Pourquoi ce... cet être venait-il lui faire la causette, au juste ? Il brûlait de poser la question, mais il avait peur que cela signifie la fin de leur échange. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Enfin, euh... »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris si tu étais un peu arriéré mentalement, ou bien au contraire très intelligent. »

Piqué au vif, Riku sentit la dernière trace d'intimidation s'évaporer de lui. Il vivait un événement complètement paranormal, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait se laisser marcher dessus !

« Intelligent ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant. Assez pour avoir compris la situation, en tout cas. »

Un demi-sourire malsain étira les lèvres de l'autre, qui croisa les bras. Riku frissonna.

« Ah oui, tu as tout compris, petit mortel que tu es ? Vas-y, explique-moi alors, ça risque d'être drôle.

-C'est à cause de l'accident de bus. J'étais entre la vie et la mort et j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de... de l'autre côté ? J'ai vu des gens morts également, des fantômes. Et toi. Lorsque j'ai pu regagner mon corps, j'ai dû garder cette habilité à voir les esprits et les...

-Les ?

-Les gens comme toi. »

Vanitas poussa un sifflement admiratif – ironique ou non, là était toute la question.

« D'accord, admettons, tu comprends vite. Et puis ?

-Et puis quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Les gens comme moi ? D'où est-ce qu'on vient ?

-Je... »

C'est ce que Riku aurait voulu demander, justement, mais sa fierté le retint.

« Alors ? insistait Vanitas.

-Pas des anges, en tout cas. »

Le pas-ange éclata de rire.

« No shit, Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur cette piste, au juste ?

-Ton caractère de merde » ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Riku.

L'autre parut prendre ça comme un compliment et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, lorsque que quelque chose l'interrompit. Quelque chose que Riku ne pouvait pas voir ou entendre, mais que l'être surnaturel percevait visiblement, vu son air subitement agacé et ses regards de gauche à droite.

« Merde, Saïx va me buter... murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers Riku. Bon, t'es divertissant comme garçon mais là je dois y aller. Pour ta santé mentale, essaie de pas croiser trop de fantômes.

-Att-

-Ciao ! »

Et il était parti comme il était arrivé, comme une illusion, un mirage ou un rêve. Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il tremblait.

« Merde... Oh, merde, mamie ! »

Il fallait qu'il appelle le Samu.

* * *

Et voilà !

Que pensez-vous de la seconde rencontre de Riku et Vanitas ? Et vont-ils se revoir un jour ? La machine à café sera-t-elle coopérative ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's me again !**

 **Vous avez vu, je tiens mes délais, c'est dingue.**

* * *

« Putain Axel, tu vas nous filer le cancer avec ton truc, éteins ça !

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Et on peut pas chopper le cancer, on est déjà morts. Débile. »

Vanitas et lui s'échangèrent un regard rempli de camaraderie haineuse. Si on lui demandait, sa seule amie était Xion, mais il tolérait tout de même d'autres collègues dans son entourage plus ou moins proche.

« Non mais plus sérieusement, ça pue.

-Oh, la la...

-Il a raison, Axel, intervint Xion.

-Oui, fais ce qu'il dit, renchérit Roxas.

-Z'êtes pas drôles. »

Le rouquin parcourut la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'un cendrier ou d'un quelconque récipient puis, faute d'autre choix, écrasa sa cigarette sur le métal de la machine à café.

« Oulah, t'attaquer au fournisseur de caféine, tu vas avoir à faire à Vanitas !

-Non, ça lui apprendra le respect » marmonna celui-ci en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

Il venait de rentrer de sa troisième intervention de la journée et la première lui trottait encore dans la tête. Ca avait été sympa, de se chamailler avec quelqu'un de nouveau, même s'il ne le reverrait probablement plus.

Peu de temps après, Roxas fut appelé en mission et Axel rentra chez lui, ayant terminé ses heures de la journée. Ne restaient que quelques autres Faucheurs de la ville et des villages alentours, dont Vanitas se fichaient éperdument. Il partit se chercher un café à la Machine Maudite, qui, comme pour faire écho à son nouveau surnom, lui offrit un thé à la menthe à la place. S'en contentant, il regagna sa place et souffla dessus avant de lever les yeux vers Xion.

« Tu devineras jamais.

-Quoi donc ? » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle attendait certainement une anecdote ridicule à propos d'un défunt particulièrement récalcitrant. Cela arrivait souvent, avec Vanitas, allez comprendre pourquoi. Sans doute qu'il n'inspirait pas forcément la confiance.

« Tu te souviens de l'accident de bus, y'a un moment déjà ?

-Mmmh... marmonna la jeune fille. Ca me dit quelque chose, vaguement.

-Je t'avais parlé d'un mec qui s'était comporté bizarrement et qui au final a été sauvé, nan ?

-Non.

-Mais si !

-Non, je crois pas.

-Oh, t'es trop chiante comme fille !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute façon ? soupira celle-ci.

-Bah figure-toi que j'ai revu ce gars ce matin.

-Il est mort ?

-Mais non ! Il a réchappé de la mort et il peut nous voir. Sa grand-mère est morte par contre. Une dame charmante, d'ailleurs. »

Xion commençait enfin à s'intéresser à l'histoire.

« Donc, il t'as vu aussi, non ?

-Ouais, je lui ai fait un peu la causette, expliqua Vanitas. On a le droit de faire ça, au fait ? Même si c'est pas le cas je m'en branle, mais c'est pour savoir si Saïx va me gâcher ma journée ou non, aujourd'hui.

-Euh... Je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. Bonne question, tiens !

-C'est pas important vu que je le recroiserais probablement que dans cinquante ans, quand il mourra en trébuchant sur un trottoir ou un truc du genre.

-Qui sait... souffla son amie avec un petit sourire en coin.

-T'insinues quoi, là ? »

Elle l'ignora superbement.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-Tu m'as pas répondu, grommela Vanitas.

-Toi non plus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pas suffisamment de café dans le sang pour supporter une conversation pareille.

* * *

« Café ?

-Non, ça m'angoisse. »

Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Ca _t'angoisse_?

-Ouais, répondit Néo. Ca arrive à quelques gens. A cause de la caféine, tout ça.

-Pas avec une petite tasse de rien du tout.

-Bah moi si. J'en veux à tout le monde et je me mets à pleurer.

-Euh, certes... »

Riku poussa un soupir. Il ne savait jamais ce que son frère allait lui sortir avant, justement, que cela ne sorte. Pour cause, ils se voyaient rarement, tous les deux. Néo vivait dans le pays d'à côté, à la frontière – pour le travail selon lui, pour fuir sa famille selon ladite famille. Cependant, l'enterrement requérait une réunion familiale complète.

Ce jour-là étant passé depuis deux bonnes semaines, on aurait pu croire que Néo allait quitter le foyer familial pour retourner camper dans sa grotte. C'était sans compter sur la génitrice des deux frères et son super-pouvoir : elle vous demandait un coup de main, puis un autre, et sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, elle vous avait réquisitionné tout le bras. Riku aimait beaucoup sa maman, mais il comprenait que Néo ait préféré fuir quelques années auparavant.

« Du thé alors, ou du jus de fruit ?

-Va pour le jus de fruit. »

Riku entreprit la tâche monotone de sortir la brique de jus d'orange, le verre, et de remplir l'un avec le contenu de l'autre. Son cher petit frère marmonna un « merci », jeta un œil dans le verre et puis :

« Ah, j'aime pas les jus avec de la pulpe. »

Il ne faisait même pas ça pour l'agacer, Riku le savait. Et mine de rien, cela l'énervait encore plus. Néo n'était jamais vraiment sorti de sa crise d'adolescence. Il décida de mettre de côté l'épisode boissons et s'assit en face de lui à la table de la cuisine.

« Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Honnêtement je sais pas... marmonna Néo en pianotant sur son téléphone. Maman se plaignait qu'on t'avait pas vu depuis l'enterrement et la seconde d'après... Putain, fait chier !

-Quoi ?

-En parlant de maman, elle est à l'hosto. Je viens de recevoir un texto.

- _Quoi_? »

* * *

Ah, l'hôpital...

Cet endroit ennuyait profondément Vanitas. Ceci dit, il arrivait que les morts le suivent sans broncher, justement car ils se savaient mourants. Parfois, ils pleuraient juste toutes les larmes de leur corps ectoplasmique, s'attendant certainement à un quelconque réconfort de sa part. Eh bien non.

Même s'il avait été gentil à la base – ce qui n'était pas le cas – il aurait sans doute fini blasé de toutes ces marques de désespoir. Même Xion, la douceur incarnée, lui confiait ne plus s'émouvoir tant que ça du sort de ces pauvres gens. Et puis, elle était passée par là aussi, alors bon...

Il posa ses yeux sur la fiche du patient, au pied de son lit. Luxord Oscar, trente-deux ans, hospitalisé pour une opération bénigne, avait succombé à l'anesthésie générale. Aïe. Un cas sur quoi, cent mille ? Evidemment, les médecins prenaient rarement la peine d'alerter le patient d'un tel risque.

« Vous êtes médecin ?

-Non monsieur, vous êtes mort.

-Ah.

-Oui.

-C'est pas de bol.

-On s'habitue. »

 _Chambre 412, Vanitas._

Argh, il détestait quand Saïx faisait ça... Il ne supportait déjà pas de l'entendre en « vrai », alors par télépathie...

« Vous voulez bien vous dépêcher d'entrer là-dedans ? J'ai un autre malchanceux à aller repêcher, apparemment. »

Le décédé s'exécuta, le Passage s'effaça, et Vanitas sortit de la chambre de Mr Oscar pour se retrouver dans le couloir bondé de monde. Et parmi ces dizaines de gens, de médecins, de patients et de visiteurs, il tomba sur...

C'est pas vrai, encore lui ?

* * *

« C'est pas vrai, encore toi ? »

Riku fit un bond sur son siège. Le monsieur assis à côté de lui le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air, mais il ne s'en aperçu pas.

Les yeux jaunes de Vanitas le fixaient, emplis d'étonnement et peut-être un peu d'amusement. Il était là, les mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant, à le regarder de haut.

« Bordel... marmonna Riku entre ses dents. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Oh, pas content de me voir ? »

Oh que si. Il rêvait de lui une nuit sur deux environ et se réveillait déçu quand il ne le faisait pas. Bien sûr, il mettait cela sur le compte de la nature surnaturelle de Vanitas, la curiosité et toutes ces choses... Mais il n'avait jamais bien su se mentir.

Il descella ses lèvres pour répondre, mais s'interrompit pour regarder autour de lui, méfiant.

« Oui en effet, ils ne me voient pas, répondit Vanitas à sa question silencieuse. Mieux vaut éviter de passer pour un dingue, surtout ici, nan ? »

Riku hocha la tête. Agaçant, ça. Comment pouvait-il discuter avec Vanitas sans que tous ces inconnus ne se posent des questions ?

Heureusement, la réponse lui vint avant qu'il n'ait fini de formuler la question dans son esprit. Il extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche et fit mine de répondre à un appel.

« Tu m'as fait peur, lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur en fixant Vanitas.

-Ah, pas bête, la technique du coup de fil. Par contre, je t'ai dis de rester éloigné des fantômes, et toi tu viens dans un endroit pareil ! Tu cherches les ennuis, non ? »

Il se prenait pour sa mère ou quoi ?

« Je viens voir quelqu'un. Pourquoi je devrais me tenir éloigné des fantômes ?

-Ce sont des hystériques, soupira Vanitas. Je les côtoie tous les jours, ils sont plutôt usants.

-Pourquoi tu le fais, alors ? »

Une ombre d'agacement passa dans ses yeux dorés – est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les yeux de cette couleur, Là-Haut, ou juste lui ? - et son sourire se figea.

« Bien tenté. Si tu es si intelligent, devine-le.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, suggéra-t-il.

-Hum. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il paraissait presque normal, lorsqu'on ne regardait pas son visage, avec son jean usé, son sweat à capuche et ses baskets de sport. Un air d'adolescent, ou de jeune adulte un peu immature. Avait-il réellement un âge ?

« Ca veut dire oui ou non ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire ? » devina Riku.

Une ombre de confusion passa sur le visage fin de Vanitas. Il baissa la tête, et ses mèches sombres bougèrent un peu. C'était rare, des cheveux aussi noirs...

« Peu importe, grogna-t-il. Au fait, tu ne connais aucun Luxord ? Personne dans la chambre 412, non plus ?

-Euh non.

-Chouette. Tu viens pour quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Eh bah répète, j'écoutais pas. »

Riku sentait l'agacement poindre. Ce type était d'une suffisance ! Oh, il aimerait tellement le détester ! Néanmoins, son cœur ne semblait pas de son avis. Ah, il devrait le tenir en laisse, ce machin-là ! Quoique, ça ne devait être que de la curiosité mêlée à une attirance physique assez incroyable. Et pour cause, c'était plutôt une attirance _esthétique_ , en fait. Il n'avait même pas envie de lui, il le trouvait juste parfait. Et parfaitement odieux, mais là n'était pas la question.

« Je viens voir ma mère.

-Cancer ? Tumeur ? Perforation du poumon ? Fuites urinaires ?

-Poignet cassé, en fait, s'exaspéra Riku.

-Oh, cool. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Ses muscles se raidirent instantanément à cette phrase.

« Comme quoi ?

-Bah, comme ça, comme t'es en train de me fixer. Oh, d'ailleurs... »

Il se détourna quelques secondes avant de sourire à Riku.

« Le mec juste derrière moi doit penser que c'est lui que tu bouffes des yeux, vu son air agacé et ses regards en coin. Il doit pas être gay, ou pas avoir de goût, chais pas. »

Pour cette dernière allusion, le cerveau de Riku ne percutera que bien plus tard, et encore, pas entièrement.

« Tant pis, je passerais pour un fou au final.

-Si tu veux te faire frapper c'est ton choix, hein. J'ai un pote, une fois, qui... »

Il s'interrompit soudainement et baissa les yeux au sol, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oui ? le relança doucement Riku.

-Oublie. Pas important. »

Vanitas se redressa soudainement et se dessina un sourire arrogant, parfait et énervant, que Riku fixa peut-être un peu trop intensément.

« Bref, poursuivit Vanitas. J'ai du boulot, je vais me faire tuer... C'était sympa de discuter avec toi. On se reverra peut-être, dans une autre vie. »

Et il se détourna, toujours les mains vissées dans les poches de son jean sale. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois.

* * *

Il avait presque parlé _d'avant_. Il ne parlait jamais _d'avant_. Personne ne parlait _d'avant_.

C'était une règle plus ou moins tacite chez les Faucheurs, comme de dire « à tes souhaits » lorsque quelqu'un éternuait. Tout le monde bavardait de leurs morts respectives, avec plus ou moins d'humour, mais jamais de leurs _vies_. Alors ils finissaient par enfermer leurs souvenirs dans un coin de leur mémoire, par prétendre avoir tout oublié, ne plus y penser du tout.

Les Faucheurs se situaient quelque part entre deux mondes. Ni vivants, ni morts, dans une sorte de crépuscule éternel. Leur cœur battait à nouveau, leur cerveau fonctionnait, mais ils avaient franchi la ligne. Ils dînaient à la table des morts.

Alors, pourquoi, lorsqu'il parlait avec ce type, Vanitas avait-il l'impression de se sentir _vivre ?_

* * *

« T'es encore là ?

-Vous aussi. »

Axel se tourna vers Roxas, tout en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Ah, elle a pas tort.

-Non mais nous c'est pas pareil, renchérit Roxas.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Xion.

-Nous, on glande, fit son ami. Toi, tu t'emmerdes et t'attends juste que nous ou Vanitas soyons là.

-Oui enfin, on s'emmerde aussi...

-Axel.

-Ok, je me tais. »

Xion poussa un soupir alors que Roxas poursuivait :

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Et c'est pas une question. »

La jeune fille détourna le regard. Elle savait qu'ils l'avaient remarqué depuis un moment et que Vanitas s'inquiétait aussi, à sa manière – c'est-à-dire qu'il la charriait sur son inertie plus qu'à son tour.

Et quoi, que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Oui, elle s'ennuyait. Oui, elle avait peur de rester cloîtrée seule chez elle. Et puis ? Ils n'y pouvaient rien et elle non plus. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser abattre, mais que ferait-elle de plus qu'à présent ?

Roxas se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, au moins quelques heures. Je doute que tu aies quitté cet endroit, à part pour travailler, ces deux derniers jours. »

Ces deux dernières _semaines_ , à vrai dire.

Elle se bricola un sourire, qui faillit se faner lorsqu'Axel ajouta :

« Et tu fais deux fois plus d'heures que Vanitas. Tu devrais en parler à Saïx, histoire de trouver un arrangement.

-Mais non, argua-t-elle doucement. Vanitas aime bien avoir du temps libre. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ou quoi que ce soit.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être fatiguée ! »

Fatiguée ? Mentalement, oui, un peu... Ce n'était pas le repos qui l'aiderait à aller mieux, cela dit. Elle préférait rester avec ses amis lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Ils étaient les seuls qui lui redonnaient goût à la... non-vie ? Se considérer comme _vivante_ serait exagéré.

« Puis même, vous n'êtes que deux dans votre secteur, c'est peu. Nous avec Axel on a... Ah, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? On la voit pas beaucoup, vu que nos heures se chevauchent rarement.

-Naminé, l'éclaira Xion. Je la croise des fois. Une gentille fille.

-Tu vois ! pointa Roxas. T'es trop souvent là. Même nous, qui bossons dans le même secteur qu'elle, on la connaît pas ! Demande à Saïx de vous trouver un troisième équipier, au moins. C'est pas les morts qui manquent.

-Je t'ai dit que j'aimais bien être ici... »

Cette conversation commençait à l'agacer. Elle portait beaucoup d'affection à Roxas, mais s'il voulait bien arrêter de jouer les bons-samaritains... Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de qui que ce soit, juste continuer à passer de bons moments comme si de rien n'était. Pendant qu'il était encore temps...


	4. Chapter 4

« Bonjour, oui ça va. Café.

-Je m'appelle pas Café, je m'appelle Xion.

-C'pas à toi que je parlais, grogna Vanitas en insérant une pièce dans la machine à boissons.

-Eh bien, quelle amabilité...

-Oh ça va, je suis pas d'humeur. »

Il récupéra son dû et fit chuter son postérieur jusqu'à une chaise en face de son amie.

« Ils sont pas là, les deux clowns ?

-Ils sont pas en service. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ? Qui s'occupe de leur quartier ?

-T'essaie de changer de sujet pour pas que je te demande ce qui va pas.

-Pfff on peut même pas parler ! »

Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir la réponse à sa question, en plus. Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait aussi, à celle-là...

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? revint-elle à la charge.

-Tu m'emmerdes, Xion, répondit poliment Vanitas. J'ai le droit d'être de sale humeur, non ?

-La machine t'a servi un vrai café, aujourd'hui. Si ça ne te réconforte même pas, ça doit être vraiment grave.

-Pfff. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Même s'il avait eu envie d'en discuter, il ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre. Quelque chose dans sa rencontre avec Riku le mettait sur les nerfs, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi exactement.

Et la personnalité perspicace de Xion l'aiderait peut-être, finalement.

« Tu te souviens du gars de l'autre fois ? lança-t-il.

-Huum il va falloir que tu sois plus précis, bichon...

-Oh, allez, c'est pas comme si j'en croisais tous les jours ! Le gars vivant qui peut nous voir !

-Celui qui est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il a à peine remarqué la mort de sa grand-mère ?

-Celui-là, ouais. »

Il ne releva pas la légère moquerie de Xion. Après tout, Riku n'était pas des plus discrets, il fallait dire. Un éléphant dans un dortoir n'aurait pas été plus visible que son léger coup de foudre à l'égard de Vanitas... Même si pour parler franchement, ce dernier n'y avait jamais songé plus que ça. Il fallait dire qu'il ne pensait pas le rencontrer à trois reprises déjà.

« Il est mort, ou toujours pas ?

-Mais non, je l'ai croisé à l'hôpital.

-Ah. Il va mourir, alors.

-Mais arrête un peu ! »

Devant son agacement, Xion se mit à rire.

« Pardon. Donc, raconte !

-T'as l'air un peu trop intéressée, d'un coup. »

Avant de répondre, la jeune fille se pencha vers lui, le menton dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ta vie me passionne, j'y peux rien. »

Et là, Vanitas se rendit compte de quelque chose qui fit grimper un frisson de dégoût le long de son dos jusque dans sa nuque. Quelque chose de, eh bien... De très humain, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Putain.

-Ah bah merci c'est sympa !

-Mais non, je t'insultais pas ! protesta Vanitas. Juste que...

-Ouiiii ?

-... T'es ma BFF hétéro. Et j'suis ton meilleur ami gay. Bordel, ça craint. »

Et voilà, il se prenait à nouveau pour quelqu'un de vivant, avec un cœur qui bat et des problèmes d'ado en crise. Rah. Encore la faute de ce mec, à tous les coups. Bordel de merde. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était vivant, que son sang coulait encore dans ses veines ? Quelle différence cela faisait, au juste ?

Xion parut surprise du raisonnement, mais néanmoins amusée.

« Alors, il te plaît aussi, hein ?

-Oh, arrête un peu ! Enfin, oui, mais pas comme tu l'entends. Il est mignon, c'est tout.

-Aaaw trop chou !

-Mais non ! râla Vanitas. Y'a des tas de mecs tout aussi beaux. Même si les seuls que je croise, ils sont morts, bien souvent.

-Axel et Roxas sont pas mal aussi.

-Beurk ! Où tu vas chercher ça ? »

Silence. Les rouages du cerveau de Vanitas s'activèrent.

« Oh.

-Mais non ! fit Xion.

-A d'autres ! renchérit Vanitas.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Alors, fit-il en se penchant vers son amie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sur lequel tu flashes, hein ? Les deux en même temps ?

-Non non non ! Ce que je soulignais c'est que, eux, tu ne les regardes même pas, alors qu'ils sont loin d'être moches. Alors que ton petit copain le vivant, là...

-Eh, c'est toi qui les trouve beaux, pas moi !

-Et pourquoi, toi, tu ne les trouve pas à ton goût ? »

Trop morts, déjà les deux pieds dans la tombe, avec leur petit train-train quotidien juste affreux, cette fixité...

« Ils sont trop... Riku n'est pas comme eux. Physiquement, je veux dire.

-Ooh ! s'exclama Xion. Il a un nom, maintenant ? Riku, mh ? C'est joli. »

Vanitas commençait à se lasser de la blague. Cela l'avait diverti un temps, malgré son agacement originel. Sa collègue possédait ce don de lui changer les idées après une journée difficile. Mais là, d'un coup, il se sentait... Vide.

« Ouais, bon... soupira-t-il. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, comme je t'ai dit. Je l'ai vu que trois fois, et ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Tu disais ça aussi, les deux fois précédentes.

-Arrête. »

Cette fois, le ton était sans appel. Xion le comprit et n'insista pas, même si elle conservait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il faillit l'engueuler pour cela, mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, comme il l'avait soupçonné au départ. Non, elle avait juste l'air... Bien. Heureuse, presque.

C'était de plus en plus rare, ces derniers temps.

* * *

Néo avait dû rester plus longtemps que prévu, pour aider Maman avec son poignet cassé, puisque _« ton père et ton frère ne font jamais rien pour moi, eux »._ Et Riku avait été prié de passer le dimanche après-midi en leur compagnie autour d'un café. Au final, lui et son père avaient fini avachi devant un épisode de Derrick.

A vrai dire, Riku ne suivait pas réellement d'un œil attentif les aventures – palpitantes, cela va de soi – du commissaire aussi vieux que le monde. Il était occupé à ce qui était devenu sa principale distraction ces derniers temps : songer à Vanitas.

Cela devenait ridicule.

Un mois. Un long mois depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital.

« Encore deux semaines et je pourrais retourner jardiner ! » pérorait la mère.

Il entendit Néo pousser un soupir de soulagement. _Tu m'étonnes._ Néo avait la petite vingtaine et se comportait toujours comme un adolescent en crise.

 _Comme Vanitas... Eh merde, j'y ai repensé._

Risible. Il se faisait pitié.

Il avait cherché à savoir si d'autres gens vivaient avec ce don qu'il possédait depuis peu.

Sur internet, entre quelques centaines de forums d'illuminés, il avait trouvé quelques témoignages qui paraissaient plausibles. Des gens qui, comme lui, avaient vécu une expérience de mort imminente, et qui croisaient parfois des fantômes. En revanche, personne n'écrivait jamais _« J'ai eu un coup de foudre étrange pour un Faucheur avec un caractère insupportable qui se fout de ma gueule à chaque fois que je le croise. Des conseils ? »_.

Il aurait pu tenter de nouer un contact avec ces personnes, leur envoyer un message, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas plus d'informations à lui fournir. Et, à vrai dire, il ne pensait pas avoir rencontré tant de fantômes que ça. Ah, si, à l'hôpital, peut-être, bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'affirmer avec certitude. Ces derniers paraissaient normaux, quoique légèrement translucides.

En fait, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'agissait d'un pouvoir assez inhabituel, mais qui ne lui servait pas à grand-chose. Sauf quand il croisait...

Mais il ne le croisait jamais !

Parfois, il le cherchait dans la foule, en sachant très bien qu'il ne l'y trouverait pas. Il ne voyait que deux solutions pour le revoir, sauf que... Eh bien, se suicider était un peu radical. Quant au meurtre, il ne fallait même pas qu'il pense, voyons ! Riku était quelqu'un de bien, enfin !

Quoiqu'il aurait bien étranglé son frère, parfois. Plus d'une fois, même. Et sa mère, à une ou deux reprises. Mais il aimait bien sa mère, malgré ses nombreuses jérémiades.

Il n'y avait que son père qui ne l'énervait jamais. Dans cette famille de grands nerveux, Riku et lui parvenaient à se comprendre d'un regard, pour se dire des choses aussi passionnantes que « Et voilà, c'est reparti ! », « Toi non plus tu veux pas aller chez tante Gernine ? », « On change de chaîne ? ».

Riku aimait bien son père.

Lorsque la conversation dériva sur les amours de Néo, Riku sut qu'il était temps de s'éclipser avant qu'on ne lui demande : « Et toi mon grand, tu as un garçon en vue ? Ou une fille, hein, après tout ça peut changer ces choses-là. ». Il s'imagina un moment présenter Vanitas à sa mère. Ouhlala...

« Bon, moi je vais y aller...

-Mais il n'est que quatre heures !

-J'ai un truc à faire. Euh, pour le boulot. »

Après les bises d'usage et « à bientôt », Riku se retrouva sur le palier de l'appartement, qui ne comportait pas d'ascenseur. Deux étages plus bas, un voisin ouvrit sa porte au même moment, deux poubelles pleines à la main. Riku tiqua.

C'était monsieur Nort, un vieil homme pas franchement aimable, qui ne l'appréciait guère quand il habitait encore ici. Et encore, son animosité à son égard s'était carrément changé en haine lorsqu'il avait appris, en même temps que tout l'immeuble, l'homosexualité de Riku – merci Maman.

Comme prévu, le vieux renifla.

« Encore là, toi ? Toujours pas mort d'une sida ou d'autre connerie que vous vous refilez, vous autres ? »

Riku sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Monsieur Nort lui emboîta le pas dans l'escalier.

« Me répond pas, surtout ! Sale pédé... On devrait leur interdire de vivre avec les gens normaux. »

Et soudain, à peine Riku y eut-il pensé que son pied se trouva dans le chemin du vieil homme. Ce dernier n'émit même pas un cri lorsque son poids bascula vers l'avant et qu'il chuta, s'écrasa, tomba encore, s'écrasa à nouveau dans un bruit d'os brisés et de poubelles ouvertes.

Voici comment Riku commit son premier meurtre.

* * *

« Dites, les garçons ?

-Oui, Xion ? lui répondit Roxas.

-Est-ce qu'un Faucheur peut tomber amoureux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Axel s'étrangla avec son chocolat chaud et Roxas la fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tel un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de gênant ? »

Axel jeta un regard peu discret à son coéquipier.

« C'est juste... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, d'un coup ?

-Oh, pour rien...

-Non non ! insista Axel. Tu ne poses jamais ce genre de questions _pour rien_. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

-Et toi, renchérit Xion, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Mes cheveux ont toujours eu cette couleur.

-Ton visage par contre, c'est moins courant. »

Silence.

« C'est le chocolat qui lui donne chaud » répondit Roxas à sa place.

Le regard de Xion fit la navette entre ses deux amis, les petits rouages de son cerveau s'assemblant peu à peu... Mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver à la conclusion.

« Plus sérieusement, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ne sois pas bête. »

Qui pourrait-elle rencontrer, au juste ? Oh, pendant leurs heures de congé, les Faucheurs devenaient visibles aux yeux des humains, mais n'étaient pas particulièrement encouragés à tisser des liens avec eux. Ils changeaient régulièrement de ville et d'identité, d'ailleurs, pour ne pas que l'on remarque leur non-vieillissement. Quant à la salle de repos des employés, elle commençait à y connaître tout le monde...

Non, c'était plutôt Vanitas qui l'inquiétait. La machine à café avait été réparée, et il n'en manifestait aucune joie. Lorsque la journée était calme, il tournait en rond dans la salle de repos en grognant. On aurait dit un ours se réveillant d'hibernation avant l'heure. Il n'avait pas reparlé de son petit ami le vivant, depuis la dernière fois. Sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais revu.

« Alors, pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Oh, arrêtez avec vos suspicions ! Vous avez quelques choses à cacher ou quoi ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ils avaient définitivement quelque chose à cacher.

Xion se promit de leur tirer les vers du nez plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle voulait des réponses. Vanitas risquait de revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Bon, bref, tempéra-t-elle. Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'une chose pareille ?

-Eh bien... hésita Roxas. On pensait... C'est une théorie, bien entendu, mais est-ce que tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, sceptique.

« Oui et non, comme tout le monde je pense. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais rencontré la mienne.

-Eh bien, il y a des gens qui meurent seuls, c'est bien connu. Mais peut-être que, si ton âme reste ici, comme celle des Faucheurs, il est possible de quand même trouver ton âme-sœur un jour. Dans l'autre vie. C'est comme ça qu'on... que je le vois.

-Si ça se trouve, renchérit Axel, même les esprits qui meurent pour de bon peuvent se retrouver. Mais ça, on le saura jamais. »

 _A moins de disparaître_ , songea Xion. Mais en effet, les Faucheurs passaient leur temps à guider des âmes vers l'Au-Delà... Sans savoir ce qui s'y trouvait exactement. C'était leur job, point à la ligne. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de dévoiler ce secret au monde entier ? Il suffisait d'une connexion internet.

« Mhh, je vois. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle y croyait, mais cela restait plausible. Et puis, ces deux-là paraissaient en savoir quelque chose... Elle qui passait son temps avec eux, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle chose !

« Du coup, un humain et un Faucheur pourraient... Admettons...

-C'est pas interdit, ça ?

-Je sais pas.

-Moi non plus, tiens. »

Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne discrètement auprès de Saïx. On ne leur disait jamais rien, sérieusement ! Vanitas n'avait pas forcément tort lorsqu'il parlait de créer un syndicat...

« Donc, poursuivit-elle en les prenant au dépourvu. Depuis quand c'est sérieux, entre vous ? »

* * *

Riku avait l'air si penaud que Vanitas ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. On aurait dit un chiot qui venait de se prendre une vitre en pleine tronche et ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment.

« Bon, tu la fermes un peu ? Bordel, je commence à regretter de...

-De quoi donc, Riku ? asséna-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je pensais qu'il avait juste _glissé_... Enfin, vu l'air furax que son fantôme affichait avant de partir, c'est marrant, je jurerais que...

-Mais tais-toi !

-Pourquoi ça ? Personne peut m'entendre, je te rappelles. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi que je croises ? soupira-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'autres Faucheurs, Là-Haut ?

-Si, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu te trouves toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'est-à-dire pendant mes heures de services. »

Lorsque Riku haussa les sourcils, Vanitas se fit la réflexion qu'il devait certainement les épiler, pour qu'ils soient si fins que ça.

« Tu en parles comme d'un boulot normal... fit observer le vivant.

-C'en est un, dans un sens. Sauf qu'on a pas de congés, ni de week-end... Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon idée de former un syndicat ?

-Je te vois mal en diriger un. »

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce type l'avait bien cerné, au final.

« Bien vu. J'en parle assez fort dans la salle des employés, en espérant que quelqu'un ait le déclic. »

La remarque fit se dérider un peu Riku, qui paraissait à la fois inquiet, soulagé et agacé. Oh, il avait définitivement tué ce pauvre vieux, quoi qu'il en dise. Mais il niait en bloc, alors pas facile de lui demander la raison de ses actes...

Un court silence s'ensuivit, puis le vivant se jeta à l'eau.

« Euh, Vanitas, je voulais te demander... »

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit la porte du palier pour s'ouvrir, sur une voisine qui poussa un cri horrifié. Riku se retourna précipitamment.

Pendant qu'il expliquait à la femme que le vieux venait de glisser malencontreusement, qu'il n'avait pas pu le rattraper, et toutes ces bêtises... Vanitas disparut.

* * *

 **Hey ! Désolée pour le léger retard, je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment, donc je pense pas forcément à poster, ahah. M'enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que ça dérange grand monde au final.  
**

 **Riku en meurtrier, eh oui. Vous vous y attendiez ? Oui, non, la réponse D ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela. A la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Vanitas se retrouva dans la salle des employés. Ou du moins en eut-il la sensation, avant d'apercevoir le bureau de bois noir, les nombreux dossiers et surtout, _surtout_ , le regard meurtrier de Saïx.

Le Faucheur eut un claquement de langue agacé. Ce débile l'avait interrompu dans sa discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna-t-il brusquement.

Les sourcils de son supérieur hiérarchique se froncèrent encore davantage, si une telle chose était possible. Il lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Tu es très mal placé pour me parler ainsi. »

Quelqu'un de plus intelligent aurait fermé sa mouille, baissé les yeux et acquiescé bien sagement. Sauf que Vanitas avait toujours eu, même de son vivant, cette espèce d'allergie à l'autorité. Plus on haussait le ton pour le sermonner, et plus il aggravait son cas.

Il croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils.

« Ah ouais ? Parce que je ne suis pas celui qui est derrière le bureau, je présume.

-Ça suffit, Vanitas.

-Je peux savoir pour quelle raison je suis ici, au juste ? »

Saïx ignora son ton insolent et fit mine de lire un document – alors qu'il en connaissait sans doute par cœur le contenu.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels télépathiques pour te signaler un nouveau décès. Trois fois de suite.

-Je n'ai rien reçu. »

Saïx haussa un sourcil. Une grosse veine pulsait sur son front, comme si un Alien se préparait à en sortir et répandre ses fluides partout sur les dossiers bien agencés. Pourtant, le reste de sa personne restait impassible.

« Ou rien entendu... supposa-t-il. Heureusement que ta collègue était disponible, je l'ai envoyée à ta place.

-Souci résolu, alors ! Ce sera tout ?

-Silence ! Cette attitude est intolérable. Tu aurais dû retourner à ton poste au plus vite, au lieu de discuter avec cet humain. »

Bordel, mais _comment_ il savait ça ?

« Vous nous espionnez maintenant ? asséna-t-il. Et avec quel genre de magie divine, hm ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de répliquer. Tu es en tort. »

Misère...

« C'est interdit, maintenant, d'adresser la parole aux vivants ? C'est peut-être pour ça que vous nous faites vivre auprès d'eux ? Oh, douce logique, quand tu nous tiens ! »

Avant que Saïx n'ait pu répliquer, Xion se téléporta entre eux deux, l'air inquiète. Toujours professionnelle, elle se tourna vers leur supérieur et déclara poliment :

« J'ai terminé le travail, monsieur. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui. Pour parler de ton coéquipier.

-Xion aussi est concernée, maintenant ? Ça devient ridicule !

-Vanitas, s'il te plaît... »

Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas aggraver son cas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il _savait_ qu'il n'était pas en tort.

« Ecoute-moi bien, maintenant, déclara Saïx dont la veine sur le front prenait une couleur fascinante. Tu sembles oublier que je peux envoyer ton esprit dans l'Au-Delà d'un claquement de doigts. »

Un claquement de doigt. Son existence ne tenait donc qu'à cela ?

Et non. C'était beaucoup trop, là. Tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa non-vie, toutes les choses qu'on leur cachait, toute cette rancœur... Vanitas se mit à tout déverser en un flot continu qui sortait de ses lèvres.

« Me tuer pour de bon, c'est ça ? rit-il. Allez-y, alors ! Ça fera un Faucheur de moins, mais eh, vous n'aurez qu'à piocher parmi les milliers de gens qui meurent tous les jours ! Quelle importance ? De toute façon, on est que du bétail, pour vous ! Ni vivants, ni morts, alors forcément, pourquoi nous traiter de manière décente ? On sait même pas ce qu'on fout là, putain ! On les envoie où, tous les crevés ? Et c'est qui, nos Supérieurs ? Y'a un grand patron, un Dieu, un truc ? Ou juste des pauvres merdes comme vous et moi ? Bordel, on est même pas au courant de ce qu'on a le _droit_ de faire ou non ! J'suis étonné que votre système ait fonctionné aussi longtemps sans...

-IL SUFFIT ! »

Saïx était tout rouge, Xion toute blanche. Cette dernière semblait le supplier des yeux de s'arrêter.

« Allez, laissez tomber ! conclut Vanitas. Heureusement que j'suis pas religieux, parce qu'il a une sale gueule, le Paradis. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et déguerpit du bureau en claquant la porte. Pour qui il se prenait, cet abruti aux cheveux bleus ?

Vanitas ne parcourait pas souvent les couloirs de son lieu de travail, aussi mit-il un moment à retrouver le chemin de la salle de repos.

Axel leva aussitôt la tête vers lui.

« Ouh là, tu t'es fait passer un savon toi, non ?

-Ta gueule. »

Qu'il la ferme, qu'ils la ferment tous, putain...

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux. Il avait merdé.

« Euh, ça va, vieux ?

-Non. Tais-toi. »

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi Xion était en dépression depuis si longtemps. Il saisissait seulement maintenant que ça menaçait de lui arriver aussi. Sa situation le rendait malade.

Il avait pensé, à tort, qu'il était encore vivant malgré tout, que même si son cœur ne battait plus, il restait le même qu'avant. Putain, _non_. Il n'était pas vraiment mort et n'avait pas non plus le droit de vivre. Bloqué.

Plus pour longtemps, cela dit, puisque Saïx allait sans doute le tuer, après ça – littéralement, ce coup-ci. Point positif, il verrait enfin l'autre côté. Bien cher payé, pour satisfaire sa curiosité...

Il aurait aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps, finalement. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, merde... Et Xion, et Roxas, et tous les autres... Tous morts si jeunes. Injuste. Il aurait aimé être vivant, pouvoir rencontrer de vraies personnes, de chair et de sang, pouvoir discuter avec Riku d'égal à égal.

 _Riku_. Oh, si Vanitas avait été vivant, peut-être...

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une silhouette se posta devant lui. Il leva le visage vers Xion, pour se prendre une gifle monumentale la seconde d'après.

Et la réalité se réinstalla tout doucement autour de lui. Sa joue lui cuisait. Les Faucheurs, tout autour d'eux, se retournaient, curieux. Et Xion venait de le _frapper_. Il fut bien forcé de réprimer la bouffée de consternation qui commençait à l'envahir lorsque la jeune fille se mit à hurler.

« Non mais ça va _pas_?! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ton comportement aurait pu te coûter ?! Quand Saïx te remonte les bretelles, tu la fermes et tu laisses couler ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as _pris_? Il aurait pu te tuer ! Il l'aurait fait, si je ne l'avais pas convaincu de te laisser une chance !

-Je suis déjà mort, techniquement...

-Ça t'écorcherait la bouche de dire merci ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien demandé, mais Xion se trouvait dans un tel état de furie...

« Merci, prononça-t-il sans enthousiasme.

-Il comptait juste te sermonner un peu, à la base ! Si tu n'avais pas fait ton malin, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je pouvais pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je pouvais pas la fermer, expliqua Vanitas. C'est pas juste, la façon dont ils nous traitent. »

Xion poussa un soupir de fatigue. Elle semblait un peu calmée.

« Vani... C'est ton _job_ , tu ne peux pas papoter avec tout le monde pendant tes heures de travail... Pendant ce temps, il y a des âmes perdues, qui attendent de savoir ce qui leur arrive, qui peuvent s'égarer pour de bon si on arrive pas à temps ! »

Bon, pas faux...

« Mais ils nous espionnent ! Il _savait_ que j'étais avec Riku. Bordel, _comment_ il a fait ça ? S'il s'était pointé, je l'aurais vu. Et il n'y a pas que ça, il y a toutes ces choses qu'on nous cache et...

-Chut ! le coupa-t-elle avant de reprendre en baissant la voix. Soit un peu discret, bon sang... Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais c'est comme ça. Et honnêtement, si ce qu'ils ne nous disaient pas se révélait déplaisant, affreux... Tu souhaiterais le savoir quand même ?

-Oui ! »

Nouveau soupir de la part de Xion.

« Sauf que tout le monde n'est pas prêt à affronter la vérité, tu peux comprendre ça ? Si des informations filtraient dans le monde des vivants et que, par miracle, ils nous croyaient, que pense-tu qu'il adviendrait ? Et ceux qui envisagent la mort différemment, tu y as pensé ? »

Vanitas baissa les yeux.

« Il faudra bien qu'ils affrontent la vérité un jour... marmonna-t-il.

-Sauf que ce jour-là, ils seront décédés. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, oui, ça fait une différence. »

Pour toute réponse, il détourna la tête. La leçon de morale commençait à lui donner mal à la tête.

« Ah, et puis, fit Xion. Je me suis renseignée, et rien ne t'empêche de fricoter avec des vivants, si tu veux. Saïx estime que c'est ton problème et seulement le tien. Par contre, évite de faire ça pendant tes heures de boulot. »

Axel les fixait tous les deux avec des yeux ronds.

« Ouah, j'ai vraiment loupé un truc... »

Vanitas l'ignora.

« Ce sera tout ? grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Xion.

-Oh, zut, j'ai oublié ! Une dernière chose : on va avoir un troisième coéquipier, aussi tôt que possible.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Ce fut Axel qui intervint.

« Enfin, nunuche, tu vois pas que Xion fait le double de tes heures de boulot ? Vous êtes censés être trois, pour assurer le service !

-Mais je... Mais pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Pour toute réponse, Xion haussa les épaules, l'air soudainement gênée.

« Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. »

* * *

A peine avait-il eut le temps de trouver une excuse pour la voisine que Vanitas avait déjà disparu. Bordel. C'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs, cette histoire.

Oh, personne ne l'avait soupçonné, lui, le gentil fils des voisins du dessus. Et puis, Monsieur Nort était vieux, avait un problème de hanches... Et ces _fichus escaliers_ , pas vrai ? Au moins, il ne laissait pas de veuves, ni d'enfants en deuil !

Mais tout de même. Il venait de tuer un pauvre vieux sans défense – un connard, certes, mais sans défense tout de même – et ceci pour... rien, en somme. Quasiment rien. Ça lui avait fait du bien, tout de même, mais merde, il venait de tuer quelqu'un !

En fait, malgré ses vaines tentatives pour culpabiliser, il ne s'en voulait pas plus que cela. Relativement inquiétant.

Il aurait _dû_ se sentir mal, mais tout ce qui l'inquiétait était la disparition mystérieuse de Vanitas. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir, tout simplement ? Ou ne pouvait-il pas répondre aux questions que Riku souhaitait lui poser ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses ongles rongés jusqu'à l'os, habitude plutôt récente chez lui. Encore une nuit où il se réveillait sans parvenir à se rendormir.

Se passant une main sur le visage, il réalisa soudain le niveau de stress où cette histoire le plongeait. Il ne comprenait pas ce que sa vie était devenue, à courir après une entité surnaturelle, un garçon étrangement humain, casse-pied au possible, qui le fascinait un peu trop.

Il fallait que ça cesse. Il fallait qu'il lui parle pour de bon, sans être interrompu par quoi que ce soit. Serait-ce seulement possible ?

En tout cas, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

* * *

Xion était de garde cette nuit, comme toutes les autres nuits.

Le train-train quotidien reprenait son cours, tout doucement. Axel et Roxas étaient en couple depuis des années sans lui avoir rien dit, et elle n'avait pas fini de leur faire payer leurs cachotteries à coups de petites mesquineries et de cafés volés.

Quant à Vanitas, il était redevenu normal en apparence : désagréable, à râler après la machine à café et à se plaindre des morts. Néanmoins, Xion s'inquiétait pour lui.

Elle le surprenait parfois les yeux plongés dans le vague, comme en pleine réflexion. Elle y reconnaissait ses propres symptômes de solitude.

Et puis, il s'était posé des questions qu'il valait mieux ne pas se poser. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Saïx, il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt. Il ne pourrait jamais redevenir exactement comme avant et, à moins d'un miracle, il ne s'en remettrait pas tout à fait. Tout ça l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur sa condition, à se poser des questions qui resteraient sans réponses.

Il n'était pas là, ce soir, retourné à ses jeux vidéos et autres distractions nocturnes. Xion devrait s'y mettre aussi, tiens. Peut-être que cela l'empêcherait de réfléchir. Peut-être qu'elle en oublierait ses propres réflexions.

Un message télépathique résonna dans son esprit. Soupirant, elle se téléporta tout droit dans une ruelle sombre et isolée. Rien qu'au décor, elle put deviner la cause de la mort, bien avant de voir le cadavre, le fantôme, et le meurtrier qui fixait bêtement ses mains pleines de sang, comme s'il se demandait ce qui venait de se passer au juste.

Parlons du meurtrier, d'ailleurs. Un jeune homme de son âge à peu près – enfin, son âge avant qu'elle ne meure d'un cancer du poumon – plutôt beau, aux longs cheveux argentés. Il semblait bien trop gentil pour se retrouver là, sur une scène de crime.

Et il la fixait curieusement.

« Je... articula-t-il péniblement. Vous...

-Euh, oui ? Tu peux me voir ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas... Pardon, je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

 _Oh, le voilà, le miracle._

Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire – inapproprié en de telles circonstances.

« Excuse-moi, Riku, annonça-t-elle gentiment, je dois d'abord m'occuper de ta victime. »

Le fantôme se tenait là, debout, les mains dans les poches de sa chemise pleine de sang et les sourcils froncés, l'air passablement en colère – mais pas autant qu'on pourrait l'espérer de quelqu'un venant de se faire assassiner.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

Le regard gris de celui-ci ne traduisit aucun un amusement lorsqu'il ricana froidement.

« Hum, comment dire... ? »

Il se détourna de Xion pour fixer son cadavre gisant au sol.

« J'ai une jolie entaille au niveau de l'abdomen, mais au moins, je n'ai plus mal. Je dois m'en réjouir, vous croyez ? »

Heureusement, Riku eut suffisamment de jugeote pour ne pas en rajouter en s'excusant ou un truc du genre. Rien que pour ça, Xion décida de lui accorder sa bénédiction concernant Vanitas.

« Je comprends que tout ça puisse être déconcertant... » commença-t-elle.

Le fantôme balaya ses paroles d'un revers de la main.

« Oh, j'allais mourir d'une tumeur au cerveau de toute façon, asséna-t-il. Notre ami ici présent m'a sans doute épargné de longs mois de souffrance, mh ? Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à me sentir reconnaissant, c'est drôle... »

Cela expliquait un peu son calme relativement inquiétant.

Xion pouvait comprendre son ressentiment vis-à-vis de son tueur. Cependant, il n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il déclarait, même ironiquement, que Riku venait de lui épargner une lente agonie. Elle en savait quelque chose...

Elle aurait voulu le lui expliquer, mais comment ? De toute façon, cela ne changerait absolument rien à son sort... Et puis, elle devait faire vite.

Ouvrant le Portail qui menait vers l'Au-Delà, elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée de vous brusquer, mais il faut que vous passiez par là. On vous expliquera tout, une fois sur place. »

Le jeune fantôme inspecta le Portail. Une étincelle de curiosité brilla soudainement sous ses mèches grises.

« Le Paradis ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Ou autre chose ? »

D'ordinaire, Xion disait juste aux morts que tout leur paraîtrait plus clair une fois Là-Haut. C'était une règle tacite parmi les Faucheurs, qui leur permettait de ne pas devoir répondre à des questions gênantes. Cette fois, néanmoins, elle soupira :

« Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête. Je ne suis qu'une employée. »

Il l'observa de ses yeux scrutateurs.

« Pas vivante, si ? »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire poli.

« Non, pas vraiment.

-Mais pas morte non plus ? Mh... Je vois. »

Quant à savoir comment il venait d'en arriver à cette conclusion, Xion n'en eut pas le temps. L'inconnu lui fit un signe de la main, avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage, vers la suite de son existence. Le couloir lumineux disparut.

Le calme retrouvé, Xion se tourna vers Riku, toujours agenouillé devant le cadavre du défunt. Celui-ci se recroquevilla un peu.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

* * *

Riku avait cru bon de ne pas intervenir durant la scène entre la Faucheuse et sa victime.

Il l'avait trouvé errant dans la rue, comme ça, et il avait frappé sans réfléchir.

S'il avait su que ce serait inutile, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Mais la fille l'avait appelé par son prénom. Cela signifiait...

« Vous... commença-t-il, la gorge sèche. Vous connaissez Vanitas ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Si je le connais ? C'est mon abruti de collègue. Et meilleur ami, accessoirement. Je m'appelle Xion, au fait. »

Mais alors, ça voulait dire...

« Vous connaissiez mon nom.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'étais sans doute plus jeune que toi avant de mourir. C'est vexant. Et oui, Vanitas m'a souvent parlé de toi. »

Vanitas avait parlé de lui. Souvent.

« Oh.

-Oui.

-Hum... Je pensais qu'il serait là. Enfin...

-Ce ne sont pas ses heures de services, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je comprends que ce soit plus simple de commettre un meurtre au milieu de la nuit, mais il préfère travailler le jour et geeker le reste du temps. »

Il le lui avait dit, en plus, lors de leur dernière rencontre ! Enfin, il avait vaguement parlé d'heures de travail, et Riku n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Bêtement.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé, d'ailleurs, fit-il penaudement. A propos de... »

Il fit un geste en direction du cadavre du jeune homme. Xion haussa les épaules.

« J'ai l'habitude. On devient insensible à ce genre de choses, avec un boulot comme le mien, tu sais... »

Il hocha la tête, sans trop savoir à quoi il acquiesçait exactement.

« Au fait ! s'exclama la Faucheuse. C'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais ? Un voisin, un cousin, un copain ? »

Riku secoua la tête.

« Parfait. Quand tu rentres chez toi, débarrasse-toi de tes vêtements tachés. Brûle-les, jette-les, peu importe. Et prends une douche. Logiquement, personne ne remontera jusqu'à toi, à moins d'un témoin.

-Rassurant...

-Je sais. Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. Oh, encore une chose !

-Oui ?

-Il travaille de huit à seize heures, sans pause déjeuner. On ne mange pas, en fait.

-Euh... Merci ?

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Riku. »

Et elle disparut sans demander son reste.

* * *

 **Heyyy ! Et voilà, plus que 2 chapitres après celui-ci ! Tristes, soulagés ? Quoiqu'il en soit, vos retours sont importants :)**

 **Tchüss !**


	6. Chapter 6

Une heure ou un peu plus après sa discussion avec Riku, Xion fut convoquée dans le bureau de Saïx.

Ça ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec ça, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle n'avait ignoré aucun appel télépathique, ni révélé quoique ce soit d'important, du moins à sa connaissance. Ce fut néanmoins avec appréhension qu'elle poussa la porte du bureau.

Ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur son supérieur, mais sur un autre invité des plus inattendus. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« Tiens, comme on se retrouve... sourit celui-ci.

-Euh, oui. »

Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers Saïx, qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui expliquer.

« Vous vouliez un troisième coéquipier, c'est chose faite. Tu connais déjà Joshua, je crois. »

Le garçon assassiné dans le courant de la nuit lui tendit la main.

« Xion, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. Ravi de pouvoir travailler avec toi... »

Il la jaugea de bas en haut. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et prit sa main pour la serrer.

Elle ne savait qu'en penser. _Joshua_... Lui qui paraissait si curieux, qui lui avait posé maintes questions sur l'après-vie, se retrouvait Faucheur. Ce rôle lui allait comme un gant, à première vue.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

« Les formalités sont terminées, annonça Saïx. Joshua commencera demain. Explique-lui ce qui te semble nécessaire. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Xion et le nouveau venu se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

« Et maintenant, où va-t-on ? questionna Joshua.

-Dans la salle de repos des employés. Elle sert aux Faucheurs qui sont sous la direction de Saïx, c'est-à-dire ceux qui officient dans cette ville et aux alentours. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, trois par secteurs.

-Secteurs ?

-Un ou deux quartiers, selon la taille de ceux-ci.

-Je vois... »

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce. Xion lui montra leurs tables habituels, lui présenta Naminé et lui montra la Machine à Café, qui occupait une place d'honneur dans le quotidien des Faucheurs.

« Vanitas, notre autre collègue, entretient une relation d'amour-haine avec la Machine. C'est presque physique entre eux.

-Vanitas... répéta Joshua. Parle-moi de lui.

-Oh, tu ne le verras sans doute pas beaucoup, il travaille de journée. Il n'est pas... Enfin, j'allais te dire qu'il n'était pas méchant, mais ce serait mentir. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« On dirait que tu l'aimes bien, fit remarquer Joshua, amusé.

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

-D'accord. »

Ils s'assirent à la table habituelle de Xion.

« Tout ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber beaucoup, fit-elle observer.

-J'ai toujours su m'adapter assez vite, éluda Joshua en posant son menton au creux de sa paume. Et puis, c'est fascinant, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne sais pas... soupira Xion. On s'y habitue vite. Et puis, on ne nous dit pas tout. »

Aussitôt dit, elle regretta sa dernière phrase. Joshua commençait tout juste son nouveau « travail ». Autant ne pas le déprimer d'entrée de jeu !

Néanmoins, le sourire du jeune homme s'étira.

« Peut-être s'attendent-ils à ce que nous trouvions les réponses nous-même.

-Euh. Je ne sais pas trop.

-A ton avis, c'est comment, Là-Haut ? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, je n'en sais rien.

-Je ne te demande pas la vérité, juste ton opinion. »

Xion se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas idiot, à vrai dire. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas connaître la vérité, autant émettre des suppositions.

« On sait que les morts vont quelque part, en tout cas, raisonna Xion. Le Paradis ?

-C'est un terme religieux, à la base, mais appelons ça comme ça. Ce sera plus simple. Tu parles donc d'un endroit où les âmes des morts vivraient éternellement ?

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus souvent émise, mais... Il doit y avoir pas mal de monde. Il faudrait un système extrêmement bien pensé pour ne pas se marcher dessus.

-Et la réincarnation ? supposa Joshua. Si ça se trouve, les âmes sont envoyées dans une sorte de salle d'attente, jusqu'à pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre. »

La Faucheuse se mit à rire en imaginant la scène.

« Avec des magazines vieux de plus de vingt ans, la salle ! renchérit-elle.

-Ils doivent aussi avoir des tickets, avec leur numéro de passage dessus, non ? »

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à débattre et à inventer des théories, parfois farfelues, parfois plausibles. Xion ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où elle avait parlé autant sans discontinuer et sans voir le temps passer.

Heureusement, les morts furent calmes, cette nuit-là.

* * *

« Xion ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

La jeune fille leva innocemment les yeux de son thé.

« La machine à café est encore en panne ? »

Oui en effet, mais là n'était pas la question. Vanitas pointa un doigt accusateur vers son amie et collègue. Cette traîtresse.

« Tu _savais_ , pas vrai ?

-Je sais des tas de choses que tu ignores, mais un petit indice ne serait pas de trop.

-Axel et Roxas.

-Oh. Oui, en effet, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Tu as un souci avec ça ?

-Oui ! Que personne ne m'en ai parlé ! »

Xion leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais quelle commère, celui-là, c'est pas vrai...

-C'est dingue, quand même, j'aurais jamais cru... Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas ! protesta son amie en arrêtant de rire. Je trouve ça juste ahurissant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir, que ce soit de ça dont on parle en premier. »

La remarque lui fit hausser les sourcils.

« Il s'est passé quoi, hier soir ?

-C'est long, alors tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, okay ? »

Du discours qui s'ensuivit, Vanitas retenu surtout une chose.

« Riku veut me voir ?

-Ca me paraissait déjà assez évident la dernière fois, quand il a poussé ce pauvre vieux dans les escaliers. Mais oui. »

Vanitas se passa une main dans les cheveux. Merde alors ! Foutu Saïx. S'il ne l'avait pas téléporté de force, la dernière fois...

« Fais chier !

-Oh, t'en fais pas... chantonna Xion. S'il est si amoureux que ça, il recommencera. Je m'inquiète surtout pour lui, en fait. Ce serait bête qu'il finisse en prison.

-Il t'as dit qu'il était amoureux ? Sérieusement ?

-Oh bon sang, Vanitas ! s'exclama Xion. Il tue des gens juste pour te voir !

-On ne s'est pas parlé tant que ça... »

Pour toute réponse, son amie marmonna quelque chose à propos de coup de foudre et de destin, laissant Vanitas ruminer dans son coin. Puis :

« Tu crois qu'il va recommencer quand? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Tu es mignon, rit doucement Xion. Pour te répondre, je lui ai donné tes horaires. Mais ne soit pas trop impatient, ça ne se fait pas comme ça, un meurtre en plein jour.

-Mouais.

-Et en ce qui concerne Joshua... poursuivit Xion.

-Qui ça ?

-Notre nouveau collègue. Celui que ton petit ami a assassiné froidement.

-Ah, lui. Je m'en fous. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et émit un bruit exprimant toute sa désapprobation. Vanitas ne comprit pas. Il passait son temps à traiter Axel de déchet ambulant, pourtant Xion ne lui disait jamais rien. Parfois même, ça la faisait sourire. Alors bon, qu'il ne donne pas un pet d'attention à un mec qu'il ne croiserait que très rarement...

« Il est gentil... » marmonna Xion.

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« _Gentil_? répéta-t-il avec dégoût.

-Oui, tu devrais le rencontrer un de ces jours ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Là, il est parti prendre ses repères dans sa nouvelle ville. Tu sais, vu qu'il est d'ici, normalement il n'est pas sensé travailler dans ce service, mais comme on manque d'effectifs... Du coup, il est logé dans une autre ville. De toute façon, on peut se téléporter donc ça ne pose pas de soucis.

-Oui, oui, pratique... Ça me donne pas spécialement envie de le rencontrer, cela dit.

-S'il te plaît ! Il est très intelligent, en plus. »

Oh, ça ne se sentait pas bon, tout ça...

« Et puis, renchérit Xion. Tu le croiseras sûrement que tu le veuilles ou non. Il va sans doute passer du temps ici, en dehors de ses heures. »

Vanitas ne répondit même pas et se leva pour se préparer un café.

Ecouter son amie faire les éloges d'un inconnu ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Ceci dit, elle semblait heureuse et c'était plutôt pas mal. Il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier Riku pour ça, si jamais il le revoyait vraiment.

Même s'il espérait que son amie ne s'enticherait pas trop de ce... quoi déjà ? Jonathan ?

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Riku ne se décide à récidiver.

Il avait pris un jour de congé spécialement pour ça. Il espérait que personne ne ferait le rapprochement... Mais évidemment que non, enfin ! Il avait pensé à tout. A peu près. Oh, il ne savait pas !

Ses deux premiers meurtres n'étaient pas prémédités, et relativement discrets. Là, faire ça en plein jour...

Surtout, il devait tout faire pour ne pas paraître suspect. Ne pas marcher trop vite. Ne pas trembler. En gros, ne pas avoir l'air d'un serial killer.

Ce devait être les toilettes d'un cinéma, pendant que les films tournaient. Des toilettes pour hommes, pour réduire les chances de se faire surprendre. Son plan ne reposait que sur une seule chose, en fait : qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul type qui boive beaucoup trop de limonade et soit obligé de quitter la salle au bout d'une heure à peine.

Il était à deux doigts de la syncope en songeant à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer, à vrai dire.

Une chose était sûre : il ne referait plus jamais ça.

* * *

« Et cette couleur ?

-Du lavande avec du rouge ? Josh, allons !

-Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt joli, le lavande.

-Mais il y a des couleurs qui se marient pas ! »

Xion et Joshua se trouvaient dans la salle de repos des employés, penchés sur un magazine de décorations d'intérieur. Le nouveau Faucheur s'amusait, durant son temps libre, à décorer son récent appartement. _Soit_ , pensa Vanitas. Chacun ses passe-temps.

Ou peut-être était-ce juste un moyen astucieux de se rapprocher de Xion.

« Lavande et vert, alors ?

-Quel genre de vert ?

-Vert anis.

-Mh, oui. Ca fait très féminin, comme couleurs.

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai rien contre les femmes » plaisanta Joshua avec un sourire entendu.

Ils échangèrent un regard mielleux. Vanitas se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus. Pendant un moment, il songea à en parler à Axel pour prendre les paris, mais en fait il préférait ne pas savoir.

« Vous me faites gerber... » se plaignit-il, de la table d'à côté où il était étalé de tout son long, comme un élève récalcitrant sur un bureau de classe.

Xion se tourna vers lui, un air faussement sévère sur le visage.

« Retiens-toi ! Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un est payé pour faire le ménage, ici. »

Les lieux étaient toujours propres, mais on ne voyait jamais aucun agent d'entretien. Magie ?

« On a qu'à vérifier, justement...

-Allez, arrête de faire ta victime !

-C'toi la victime.

-C'est faible, ça, Vani. T'as déjà fait mieux comme répartie. »

Vanitas devait lui reconnaître une qualité : Xion n'oubliait pas ses amis, même lors de son début d'idylle parfaitement niaise.

Son prétendant observait la conversation des deux amis, se demandant certainement s'ils plaisantaient ou se disputaient vraiment. Même Axel et Roxas ne parvenaient pas à trancher, parfois. Quand ils leur demandaient de cesser leurs chamailleries, Xion et Vanitas leur riaient bien souvent au nez.

Il avait eu beau essayer pour Xion, Vanitas n'avait pas réussi, et ne réussirait jamais, à s'entendre avec « Josh » comme elle l'appelait. Ce gars-là pétait clairement plus haut que son cul. Et il était totalement imperméable aux insultes et aux piques de Vanitas, ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

« Sans déconner, vous êtes pas en service, reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, à parler de papier peint ?

-De peinture.

-J'm'en fous.

-Il n'a pas tort... fit observer Joshua. On devrait aller chez moi. J'ai déjà un frigo, un canapé et une table basse, tu sais ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. _Et un lit double, très probablement._

« Bon de toute façon j'vous laisse, annonça-t-il. Le devoir m'appelle. »

Aussitôt dit, il se téléporta et se retrouva dans un lieu humide à l'éclairage défectueux.

* * *

« Non mais ! Attaquer les gens ainsi ! Quelle grossièreté ! Vous auriez pu attendre la fin du film, non ? »

Le fantôme d'un homme aux cheveux sales vociférait sur... Riku.

Riku était là.

Et tout à coup, Vanitas se sentait aussi niais que Xion. Bordel, il se détestait. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et se contenta de pousser un soupir dramatique.

« Ah, encore toi...

-Bonjour à toi aussi. » grimaça Riku.

Oh, serait-il vexé ? Pauvre petit... Vanitas ne put retenir un sourire narquois, lorsqu'il ouvrit le Portail, puis se tourna vers le fantôme.

« Monsieur, je pense que vous avez déjà compris la situation. Il faut que vous empruntiez ce passage. »

L'homme le darda de ses grands yeux verts menaçants.

« Et pour aller où, hein ?!

-On vous expliquera tout là-bas.

-Non !

-Quoi, non ?

-Non, j'irais pas ! »

Le Faucheur poussa un sifflement agacé.

« Bon, écoute, le vioque, commença-t-il. T'es mort, et maintenant tu dois entrer dans ce truc pour accéder à une vie meilleure, blablabla. Me rends pas le travail plus difficile, j'y suis pour r- »

Il s'interrompit. Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas impliqué.

« Ahem, bref. Si t'obéis pas, crois-moi, t'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passera, mais comme je suis gentil, je te fais un résumé : tu subiras une éternité d'agonie, sans aucun moyen de rejoindre l'Au-Delà. C'est ça qu'tu veux, hm ? T'es maso ? Non ? Alors entre là-dedans et fais pas chier. »

Le fantôme ne se fit pas prier et le Portail se referma bientôt, laissant le Faucheur seul avec l'assassin. Et un cadavre. Vanitas jeta un œil à celui-ci.

« Il a l'air plus aimable comme ça... » fit-il remarquer.

Puis il se tourna vers Riku. Riku qui paraissait toujours aussi confus, toujours aussi beau et horriblement déstabilisant.

« Bon, toi, maintenant !

-Euh, oui ?

-Si tu voulais me revoir, fallait m'inviter à boire un café où un truc du genre. Tu rends mon job bien plus difficile, là. »

* * *

Un café ? _Un café_?

Ça ne lui serait... même pas venu à l'esprit, à vrai dire. Toute cette situation était tellement abracadabrantesque. Il n'aurait jamais songé à quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'inviter un Faucheur à prendre un _café_.

« Euh si... Si tu veux... bafouilla-t-il. Euh, ça veut dire que tu veux bien ? »

Sous-entendu : _Ca veut dire que je te plais aussi ?_

Vanitas se passa une main nonchalante dans les cheveux.

« Je te l'aurais pas proposé sinon. Franchement, Riku !

-Hum, ce n'est pas faux.

-Bon, file-moi ton numéro.

-Hum ?

-Ton nu-mé-ro, répéta Vanitas comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré. De portable. Ça t'éviteras de devoir faire un sacrifice humain chaque fois que tu veux me parler. »

Les Faucheurs avaient un téléphone portable. Les êtres qui guidaient les morts vers le Paradis possédaient un objet aussi moderne qu'un téléphone portable. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette à jour son imaginaire et ses croyances.

« Tu me passes le tien aussi ?

-J'peux pas. Je prends pas mon portable pendant mes heures de boulot, ça le dérègle quand je suis Là-Haut. Je t'appelle quand je sors du boulot et on voit ça ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que ceci est le chapitre final... Mais qu'il y aura finalement un épilogue ! Je vous ponds ça aussi vite que je peux. Bref bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

« Xion ! »

La jeune femme eut la décence de cesser de dévorer Joshua des yeux pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami, qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle.

« Oui ?

-J'ai des choses à te raconter.

-A quel propos ?

-A ton avis. Je suis ton meilleur pote gay ou pas ?

-Oh. _Oooh_! Il était temps !

-Euh, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Joshua.

-Non ! lui répondit Xion avec un sourire malicieux. Excuse-moi, je dois aller refaire mon stock de potins. »

Elle et Vanitas se déplacèrent donc à une autre table, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Joshua secoua la tête, l'air amusé, avant de se tourner vers Roxas pour entamer la conversation.

« Alors, raconte, raconte ! s'enthousiasma Xion.

-Pas avant que _toi_ tu m'aies raconté, contra Vanitas.

-Raconter quoi ? »

Il pointa Joshua du regard.

« T'es allé chez Joseph pour voir les papiers peints ?

- _Joshua_ , corrigea-t-elle. Sérieusement, Vanitas...

-Je m'en fous. Oui ou non ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, soudainement un peu rouge.

« Euh, oui. On est pas restés longtemps...

-Vous avez baisé ?

-Chuuuuuut ! Ça va pas ou quoi, de balancer ça ici ?

-Ça veut dire oui.

-Mais nooon ! protesta-t-elle. On... On s'est juste embrassés. Enfin... C'était pas prévu, mais... Tu vois ?

-Vous allez vite en besogne dis donc, fit remarquer Vanitas.

-La vie est courte. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Peu importe, et toi ? T'as revu Riku, hein ? Dis-moi tout !

-Euh, y'a pas grand-chose à en dire, au final. Il avait tué un vieux dans des chiottes pourries et après je lui ai demandé son numéro. Et on va boire un café, euh... Je sais pas quand, en fait. Ce soir, si ça se trouve.

-Oooh, je pourrais pas t'aider à te préparer, je travaille !

-Mais j'ai pas besoin de toi ! s'offusqua Vanitas.

-Oui, oui, t'es un grand garçon, je sais... sourit Xion. Je suis contente pour toi, en tout cas. »

Lui aussi était contente pour elle, mais ça lui écorcherait la gorge de le dire. Alors à la place :

« Il t'en faut peu, dis-moi. On va juste boire un verre, pas repeindre mon appartement. »

En fait, c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir de son vivant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une boule de stress commença à se former au creux de son estomac.

 _Eh merde._

* * *

« Allô ?

-C'est moi.

-Je sais. Enfin, je me doute.

-Ah ouais ?

-Bah ouais. Enfin, j'avais peur de faire une erreur en te donnant le numéro ou quoi, mais ouais.

-Laisse-moi deviner : t'attend que j'appelle depuis une demi-heure, en te rongeant les ongles et tournant en rond dans ton salon.

-...

-Tapette.

-Heureusement pour toi.

-Hum, oui.

-Bon, ce café ?

-Ce soir ?

-Euh, je pensais plutôt un week-end...

-J'ai pas de week-ends, Riku. Les morts n'arrêtent pas de crever sous prétexte que les Faucheurs sont en congés.

-Ils ont aucun savoir-vivre, franchement...

-T'as vu ça ? Et puis...

-Oui ?

-Ce serait long, jusqu'à samedi, un peu.

-... Oui.

-Je te sens perplexe.

-Non non. C'est juste que... Oui, en effet. Ce serait long.

-On se retrouve où ? »

* * *

Il était finalement l'heure du dîner lorsque Riku arriva à la fontaine où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous une demi-heure avant. Vanitas l'attendait déjà, se fondant parfaitement dans la foule, avec son keffieh rouge et noir, et ses écouteurs jaune fluo. Avant de le rejoindre, il s'arrêta un peu en retrait pour l'observer. Il paraissait... Dérangé par quelque chose, presque mal à l'aise.

Riku s'approcha doucement.

« Re, le salua-t-il.

-Re, fit Vanitas en enlevant ses écouteurs.

-Ca va ?

-Mh. Et toi ?

-C'est quoi comme émotion, ça, _mh_? Un truc de non-vivant ? »

Il pensait détendre l'atmosphère avec cette plaisanterie. Contre tout attente, Vanitas remonta son keffieh sur son nez, baissa les yeux et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou.

« C'est que... J'ai pas l'habitude.

-Des... »

Il déglutit. Le mot peinait à franchir ses lèvres.

« Des rencards ? » finit-il par sortir.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne plus savoir s'exprimer, vu le temps que mit Vanitas à avouer :

« Entre autres. De tout ça, en fait. La foule, les sorties. C'est tellement...

-Normal ? compléta Riku.

-Ce sont des trucs de vivants. »

Il soupira.

« Hum, bref. Ce café. J'ai froid.

-Ah, fit Riku. Le truc, c'est qu'il est l'heure de manger, carrément, en fait.

-Oh, merde. J'oublie ce genre de trucs. Tu sais, vu que j'ai pas besoin de manger pour vivre, tout ça...

-J'avais oublié ce détail. »

Il sourit.

« Mais c'est pas grave, j'avais pas faim de toute façon. »

Vanitas leva la tête vers lui et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

« Ouais, admettons que tu n'aies pas dit ça juste pour éviter de me mettre mal à l'aise. Suis-moi. »

* * *

« Mais dis, les Faucheurs sentent le froid ? »

Qu'il était mignon et naïf. Vanitas avait envie de le bouffer. Enfin, non. Mais... Il ne savait pas trop. Il le trouvait mignon, et puis un autre truc. Un _sentiment_.

Des sentiments ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus, lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès de ce mec. Le plus frustrant étant qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_.

« Eh oui. Et on a un téléphone portable et un appartement et des voisins. Pas beaucoup d'amis, par contre. A part des collègues, m'enfin bon, c'est un peu obligé, ça.

-J'ai rencontré ta coéquipière. Xion, non ?

-Ah, oui. Elle était contente de te voir.

-Elle m'a dit que... Que tu parlais souvent de moi. »

Il allait la tuer. Oh, merde, il arrivait un peu tard pour ça...

« Oublie ce qu'elle t'a dit, d'accord ? Répondit-il. Absolument tout. Elle invente des trucs, c'est son seul hobby. Et même si j'avais parlé de toi, ça aurait été pour me plaindre. »

Il regretta ses paroles aussitôt sorties, mais contre toute attente, Riku souriait. D'un air moqueur. Il ne le croyait pas.

« Putain, elle fait chier...

-Vous êtes très proches ?

-J'suis son meilleur ami gay.

-Pardon ? s'esclaffa Riku.

-C'est une blague entre nous, expliqua-t-il. Enfin pas vraiment, puisque techniquement c'est la vérité. Enfin, je suis son meilleur pote, et je suis gay. Je pense que tu as déjà compris tout seul, pour la dernière partie. »

Il. N'avait. Aucune. Idée. De ce qu'il racontait. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche directement sans passer par son cerveau.

Ils arrivèrent tranquillement à leur destination, un café que Vanitas avait déjà repéré, en allant faire ses courses. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre. L'endroit était convivial, tout en couleurs chaudes : du marron, du rouge... Ca le changeait agréablement de la salle de repos, désespérément blanche. Parfois, il en venait à espérer qu'Axel débarque avec sa crinière rouge vive pour éclairer les lieux.

Lui et Riku s'assirent dans un coin de l'établissement, sur des banquettes en skaï, sans un mot, et plongèrent le nez dans les cartes de menu.

A vrai dire, Vanitas trouva rapidement ce qu'il comptait prendre. Mais eh, il n'allait pas fixer étrangement Riku pendant que celui-ci se décidait, si ?

 _Si_.

Il leva le regard discrètement, pour s'apercevoir que l'autre le regardait déjà.

Il trébucha dans ses yeux.

« Je ne te fixais pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Bien.

-Super.

-T'as choisi ?

-Ouais, et toi ?

-Ouais. »

Silence.

« En fait si, je te regardais, fit Riku.

-Moi aussi. »

C'était tellement étrange... Et tellement normal à la fois. Confortable.

Le vendeur vint prendre leur commande : un expresso pour Vanitas, un décaféiné pour Riku.

« Je commence à regretter de t'avoir invité, Riku. »

Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il venait de le frapper.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton déconfit.

-Du décaféiné. Sérieusement. »

Il se détendit.

« Hum, c'est qu'il est déjà t- Oh. Tu es un de ces puristes du café.

-Je prends le sujet très à cœur, depuis que je suis mort. »

Riku afficha une mine perplexe.

« Arrête-moi si je trompe, mais tu ne peux pas ressentir les effets de la caféine pourtant, si ?

-Et pourtant... le contredit Vanitas. Quoique, plutôt les effets du _manque_ de café.

-Hum. C'est psychologique plus que biologique, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien. »

La conversation démarra réellement à partir de ce moment-là. Ils discutèrent des habitudes de Vanitas, de ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. D'ailleurs, le Faucheur fut contraint de répondre un bon nombre de « Je n'en sais rien », ce qu'il l'amena brièvement sur le sujet du syndicat des Faucheurs. Riku trouva l'idée ridicule au départ, mais finit par se laisser convaincre. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un métier comme un autre.

Ils parlèrent aussi de Joshua. Vanitas se plaignit d'à quel point il était snob et intelligent et reprocha à Riku de le lui avoir mis dans les pattes. Ce dernier lui lança une répartie acerbe dont ils rirent.

« Et toi, au fait, tu fais quoi comme métier ? questionna Vanitas au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis architecte. »

Vanitas poussa un sifflement faussement impressionné.

« Eh ben, on dirait pas, mais t'en as dans le ciboulot, apparemment, mon Riku. »

 _Son_ Riku faillit s'étouffer avec son café en entendant l'adjectif possessif, mais ne releva pas. La conversation se poursuivit. Plus le vivant discutait de son quotidien, plus Vanitas se sentait... _ordinaire_. Comme s'il faisait partie de cette vie, comme si tout ça ne lui avait pas été pris pour toujours. Une sensation de chaleur vint se propager du creux de son estomac jusque ses muscles.

Il se demanda brièvement si n'importe quel vivant lui aurait fait cet effet-là, pour peu qu'il s'y soit intéressé. La réponse lui vint directement : _Non_. Non, il y avait quelque chose chez Riku.

Mais quoi ? Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non. »

Riku ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré son air légèrement vexé.

« En général, on invente une excuse, dans ce genre de cas.

-C'est trop chiant.

-Je te fais chier ?

-Bizarrement, non. »

Même Xion le fatiguait, parfois, lorsqu'elle parlait. Lui, non. Même les choses les plus agaçantes l'amusaient.

« Y'a intérêt. »

Ils finirent par sortirent du café, éventuellement, et s'engagèrent dans les rues glaciales, en silence. Le manque de sujet de conversation avait fini par avoir raison d'eux, entraînant une vague gêne, comme au tout début de la soirée. Au bout d'un moment, Vanitas déclara :

« On va où là au juste ? »

Riku afficha alors une mine pensive.

« On... se balade au hasard en discutant, je suppose ?

-Ce serait pertinent s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid. Et si on discutait effectivement.

-Chut, c'est romantique de se promener dans le froid.

-Ta gueule, maugréa Vanitas sans méchanceté. On se gèle les couilles.

-Ce serait dommage. Pourtant, bon...

-Quoi ?

-Bah, euh. Il est encore tôt.

-Il est minuit et tu bosses demain, non ?

-Oui mais, enfin...

-Tu n'peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? le nargua Vanitas.

-...

-Riku ?

-Oui ?

-Je te faisais marcher » avoua-t-il sans savoir contenir son rire moqueur.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir tout de suite, à vrai dire, mais ce serait ridicule de lui avouer.

« Enfin, précisa-t-il, sauf pour le fait que je me pèle les burnes. Perso, je dors pas, donc le plus logique serait qu'on aille chez toi.

-Euh... »

Il sembla hésiter. Vanitas haussa un sourcil. Quoi, encore ? Sans doute un truc de vivant qu'il aurait oublié, tiens.

« Quoi ?

-Hum, toussa Riku. Faut d'abord que je sois sûr. Y'a aucun sous-entendu, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas éclata de rire. Marrant, il n'y avait même pas pensé, alors qu'il était toujours le premier à relever les sous-entendus d'habitude. Son « rencard » semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre et finit par rétorquer, vexé :

« Oh c'est bon, fallait bien que quelqu'un pose la question, non ?

-Ouais, ouais, t'en fais, fit Vanitas. Mais bon, de toute façon, même si j'avais voulu... Tu te souviens ce que je disais il y a deux minutes sur l'état de pétrification de mes testicules ?

-C'est charmant comme tout, dis donc... ironisa Riku sans pouvoir retenir le rictus qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-T'aime ça.

-En plus, ouais. »

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que Riku se retrouva à inviter un Faucheur immortel chez lui.

Non. A inviter _Vanitas_ chez lui. Cela faisait toute la différence. Il ne l'intimidait plus du tout, à vrai dire. Bon, certes, il restait diablement beau, mais ceci mis à part, il ne s'inquiétait plus tant que ça de la nature éthérée du jeune homme. Et même, il tenait davantage du démon qu'autre chose, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître.

Il alluma les lumières de l'appartement et leva un bras penaud pour présenter le salon, sur lequel s'ouvrait directement la porte.

« Euh, voilà, c'est chez moi. »

Il avait conscience que sa décoration ne payait pas de mine. A vrai dire, il avait toujours préféré les choses simples. Et puis, il n'était pas très doué pour ça.

Il ferma la porte tout en observant la réaction de Vanitas, qui grimaçait.

« Trop blanc, maugréa-t-il. Finalement, faudra peut-être qu'on refasse la tapisserie.

-Euh, pardon ?

-Rien, une blague. Je t'apporterais un catalogue.

-Hein ? »

Son invité ignora totalement sa question pour se poser sur le canapé comme si la pièce – non, l'univers – lui appartenait. Puis il le fixa de ses yeux extrêmement perturbants – personne n'a les pupilles _jaunes_ bon sang.

« Bon ! fit Vanitas. Café ?

-Ce serait pas à moi de te proposer ça ?

-Admettons que tu m'aies demandé ce que je voulais boire. Du café. S'il te plaît. »

Et c'était dit tellement naturellement que Riku ne trouva rien à répliquer, mis à part :

« Mais tu vas pas dorm- Oh, pardon.

-T'excuse pas, je m'en fous. C'est plus pratique, en fait.

-De ne plus dormir ?

-Ouais. On ne manque plus de temps pour faire... Pff, pas grand-chose à vrai dire. »

Riku ne répondit pas et se mit à préparer le café, puis se prit lui-même une bière et vint rejoindre Vanitas sur le canapé. Il posa les verres sur la table basse et un léger silence s'ensuivit. Il souhaitait poser des questions, mais ne savait pas s'il risquait de vexer l'autre ou non.

Finalement, il se lança :

« Ca fait quoi, de ne plus dormir ? »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil à la question.

« Pas grand-chose. J'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça m'a fait bizarre au début, mais maintenant... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suppose que j'ai oublié à quoi ça ressemblait. Enfin, j'ai une enveloppe charnelle dix pieds sous terre, plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Ca compense. Non ?

-C'est... glauque, fit remarquer doucement Riku.

-J'essayais de faire de l'humour.

-Eh bien, c'est glauque. »

En vérité, il se sentait désolé pour lui, et coupable d'avoir posé cette question. Autant, il avait oublié la vraie nature de Vanitas le temps d'une soirée, autant le fossé se creusait à nouveau dès que Riku commençait à réfléchir à la situation...

« Si tu le dis, déclara nonchalamment Vanitas. J'me rends plus compte. »

Silence gêné. Riku prit une gorgée de bière.

« Alors comme ça, t'as tué tous ces gens juste pour moi ? »

Il faillit s'étrangler et dévisagea Vanitas, ahuri. Ce dernier le fixait, le menton dans les mains et son sourire de chieur tapissé sur les lèvres.

« Euh. Apparemment, ouais. Enfin j'veux dire, oui. Hum, pardon, c'est un peu flippant dit comme ça.

-Je trouve pas.

-Ah non ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Non. C'est mignon. »

 _Mignon..._ Il s'agissait d'un point de vue. Si on mettait de côté les sentiments personnels des victimes, oui, peut-être. Et puis, monsieur Nort l'avait bien cherché, faut dire...

Fort heureusement, Riku reprit vite contenance et reposa son verre sur la table basse.

« Donc pour te répondre, c'était en grande partie pour ça, oui, admit-il sans regarder l'autre. Pour toi, je veux dire. »

Il y avait aussi la curiosité, l'envie de grappiller quelques réponses au sujet de la vie après la mort et tout le tsoin-tsoin... Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre. Il se sentit soudain stupide en repensant à ses ongles rongés, à ses insomnies et au reste. Stupide et amoureux.

« J'suis bien content que tu l'aies fait, admit Vanitas. Enfin, évite de recommencer, cela dit. »

Riku grimaça.

« Jamais de la vie, promis. Puis j'ai ton numéro, maintenant.

-Et si un jour, je te fais la gueule et que je décroche plus quand tu m'appelles ? plaisanta Vanitas.

-Ah, là, je suppose que j'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te harceler pendant tes heures de travail...

-Mon boss va adorer.

-Ton boss, Dieu ? »

Le Faucheur éclata de rire.

« Ah ça, il aimerait bien, grimaça-t-il. Nan, un sous-fifre, mais déjà plus haut gradé que moi.

-Et donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Dieu existe ?

-Aaaah, c'était donc ça ! C'est pas moi que tu veux, c'est des réponses à ce genre de choses divines et tout le tralala ! »

Il faisait semblant de se vexer, Riku le sut tout de suite. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans son jeu cette fois-ci et préféra être franc.

« Si je devais choisir, je préférerais t'avoir toi. Ceci dit, si tu peux m'apporter les réponses en prime... »

Avec un autre, il aurait été gêné de l'avouer aussi franchement, comme ça. Avec Vanitas, ça lui semblait naturel, de dire ce qu'il pensait. Sans doute en partie parce que ce dernier était tout aussi franc, voire davantage.

« Je peux pas.

-Oh. Secret professionnel ?

-Même pas, répondit Vanitas. Je peux pas te le dire parce que j'en ai aucune idée. Aucun d'entre nous. Soi-disant que c'est plus prudent. Si un Faucheur allait raconter la vérité à tout le monde, bla, bla, bla...

-Dans un sens, ça se tient. Les gens seraient perdus, surtout ceux qui voient l'univers autrement. Enfin, ce serait le bordel, tu ne crois pas ?

-Bof. Encore faudrait-il que les gens y croient. T'sais, les Faucheurs existent depuis des millénaires et on se fond toujours parfaitement dans la foule.

-Hum...

-T'as l'air perplexe.

-Eh ben... hésita Riku. Les autres Faucheurs je sais pas, mais toi, tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçu. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça ?

-Je... »

Puis merde. Riku commençait à fatiguer, et du même coup, son sens de la raison se mettait en veille. Il était capable de dire absolument n'importe quoi.

« Je veux dire, reprit-il en dévisageant Vanitas, que, déjà, les gens doivent sans doute remarquer ta non-mocheté.

-Ma non-mocheté. C'est un compliment ?

-T'es beau » se reprit Riku.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le terme. Il y avait autre chose. Une aura, un certain charme, qui entourait Vanitas, mais les mots lui manquaient pour l'exprimer.

« Ah, mieux.

-Et puis y'a tes yeux... »

Ils ne plaisantaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre. Riku se demandait si Vanitas sentait aussi cette tension, ou si c'était juste lui, tout en se demandant comme on pouvait ne _pas_ ressentir une ambiance aussi palpable.

« Développe » ordonna ce dernier.

Il paraissait mortellement sérieux.

« Ils sont étonnants, vraiment. T'as dû entendre ça des centaines de fois, mais bordel... Avant de voir ta collègue, je me demandais si vous en aviez tous des comme ça.

-Et ?

-Et non. Seulement toi... »

Ils s'étaient rapprochés.

« Je les avais de mon vivant aussi.

-Des tas de gars devaient te courir après.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Vanitas avec un sourire. Si j'avais fait mon coming-out, peut-être. »

Riku ne regardait plus ses yeux, à vrai dire, mais ses lèvres. Il ressentait l'envie pressante d'y goûter, sans savoir si l'autre le souhaitait aussi.

« Donc, mes yeux. C'est tout ?

-Non, bien sûr.

-Alors ? insista Vanitas.

-Alors rien, je ne vois aucune raison de satisfaire ton égocentrisme. »

Pendant un instant, il jura que les yeux du Faucheur lançaient des flammes. Pour une fois qu'il se sentait avoir le contrôle, pas question qu'il cède...

« Je veux que tu le dises, gronda Vanitas.

-Dire quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien... »

Soit il se faisait des idées, soit sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne.

« J'ai tué des gens pour toi, répliqua Riku. Tu le dis d'abord. »

Il entendit Vanitas pousser un soupir exaspéré et souffler quelque chose ressemblant à un « Tu m'plais. ».

Et puis d'un coup les mains du Faucheur se trouvaient dans ses cheveux, les siennes étreignirent sa taille et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Riku cessa de réfléchir.

« Alors comme ça, je te plais ? murmura-t-il, moqueur, en se décollant à peine de lui.

-Ta gueule ! rétorqua Vanitas, le souffle court.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? »

Il l'embrassa.

« Un truc comme ça. »


End file.
